


Some Nights

by bae (Notearsonlydreamsnow)



Series: VOLTRON AU written by Bae [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Motorcycles, Romance, Rutting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Summer Camp, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notearsonlydreamsnow/pseuds/bae
Summary: Sometimes you just need to write the ultimate slow burn summer camp alternate universe fic that you've always wanted.Lance meets Keith, Keith meets Lance, Counselors at Camp Universe - where campers reach for the stars, and counselors make out during capture the flag.Warning: Pidge talks more than anyone in this fic. Sorry not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I pictured this summer camp fic happening in the 80's, but because I was tragically born a 90's child I have no clue how to write these characters like they're in the 80's without it being weird. So...please just picture everyone with side ponytails please and thank you.

 

 

**_Lance_ **

 

 

There was an endless list of things Lance loved about being a counselor at Camp Universe. It was an electric sensation, the gravel crunching underneath his sneakers as he triumphantly approached the entrance to his favorite place in the world. Somewhere in the distance birds were singing their early morning tune, providing a soundtrack to which he could breathe the fresh mountain air. Below him at the end of the trail was a bridge, a familiar sign set in an arch halfway across the walkway.

 

WELCOME CAMPERS!

REACH FOR THE STARS AT CAMP UNIVERSE

DEFEND THE GALAXY AND SEEK KNOWLEDGE IN THE MILKY WAY

 

Lance felt a thrill, gripping the straps of his backpack as he stepped onto the bridge and crossed underneath it, in what he felt was the ultimate symbolic act of the beginning of summer.

Of course, there weren’t any kids yet. Today was orientation for the counselors, and the one day that they had that allowed them to get to know one another. Not that they needed it - Lance knew everything about every counselor that worked at Camp Universe for the last five years, ever since he started at the fresh young age of 18. From their zodiac signs to their meyers-briggs, from all the names of every sibling to their favorite pizza toppings. Lance had carefully amassed an intimate bank of knowledge, facts that were like magnets to his brain, stuck there forever.

He made a beeline to “Town Hall”, the largest log cabin in camp that served as the general gathering area for eating, assemblies, and movie nights. It also housed the office of the camp Director, Shiro. Though everyone knew it was Allura that was the brains behind the entire organization, she felt more comfortable leaving Shiro doing office work while she did anything and everything that required a more hands-on approach.

Lance pushed open the doors, beaming when he laid his eyes upon every single person he so wished he could see year-round.

“Nice of you to show up.” Pidge’s voice rang across the room, the classic sarcastic tones like music to his ears. There they were: Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran. His chest swelled. Morning light poured into the room, giving everyone a halo, illuminating the dust bunnies stirred by activity they hadn’t seen in nearly a year. Lance hurried over to them, dumping his backpack on the floor and grabbing a chair.

“Well hello to you too, Pidge!” Lance exclaimed. “Don't worry...your favorite camper has arrived.” Pidge snorted at this.

“Alright, now that Lance is here, we can get started.” The warmth of Shiro’s voice was permeable. Hunk elbowed him in the ribs, smirking in the usual way. Lance clapped him on the back and they giggled. “As you all know, the camp did so well last year that we earned enough to hire another counselor. Unfortunately, Shay cancelled last week due to a family emergency.” Lance noticed Hunk swing his foot a bit, looking at the floor. Hunk had recommended her - Lance couldn’t imagine the disappointment he must feel knowing he wouldn’t get to see his crush for the next two months.

“Luckily,” Shiro continued, ever optimistic, “I was able to convince one of my own family to come fill in for her. Now he doesn’t have much experience with teens, and certainly won’t warm up to our close knit camp atmosphere right away, but I expect you all to treat him with the same love as you have for each other.”

Lance saw Pidge roll her eyes, making a disgusted face at Shiro’s words. Even though Lance wouldn’t necessarily admit it, he loved the way Shiro talked about their team bonding, about a shared love between them. Lance considered each of them his family.

“So what's his name?” Coran chimed in, stroking his chin and mustache. “I was hoping the next counselor could take over for our crew this year. ‘Fraid my shoulders aren't what they used to be…” Coran rolled his arms in a manner meant to show his injury, a move that was unconvincing to the rest of the counselors. It was not out of the norm for Coran to do whatever possible to show off his biceps.

“His name is Keith, and he's my nephew. And yes, he will be taking over rowing this year. You can take over stargazing on top of your usual instructionals like you requested at the end of last year, Coran.”

Coran clapped with glee as the rest of the team leaned forward, eager to get their assignments. All but Allura, who knew very well whatever it was they would be in charge of this year (a little bit of everything, of course). She stood up, picking up stacks of papers and handing packets for their particular assignments to each of them. Her voice was a breath of fresh air to Lance as she listed their tasks.

“Pidge, you're on the planet hike and robotics. Hunk, kitchen duty and foraging. Lance, archery and swimming. Keith will be doing rock climbing and identification on top of rowing.” Allura set the last two packets conspicuously aside.

Lance could hardly sit still while she doled out responsibilities, outlining their cabin assignments, arts and crafts activities, camp events…he wanted to do it all at once, but never have to stop. They were handed folders, stacks of Camp Universe t-shirts, and treated with Shiro’s trademark safety lectures until well into lunch time.

“Alright everyone. Go and set up in your bunks. Get your cabins cleaned up and ready to go. Meet you back here in a couple hours. Then we can enjoy our time until the kids get here.”

“Hey Shiro,” Lance stayed behind for a moment as the rest of the group got up to leave, “when is Keith getting here, anyway?”

“He's flying in at around two in the morning, actually. It was the only flight we could get at the last minute. Actually, I was going to ask you a question really quick.” Shiro pulled him away from the group conspiratorially. Lance was intrigued. “I know you normally share a cabin with Hunk, but given that Keith is new and you're probably the most devoted counselor here, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind bunking with Keith this year. I don't want him to isolate himself from you guys.”

“What about Hunk?” Lance was surprised, but not unpleasantly so. “Is he okay with that?”

“He agreed to sharing a cabin with Coran this year, since they'll both be working similar late camp activities. Kitchen duty tends to run late with all the kids helping and all.”

“Well, if he's okay with it, then I am. I'll do whatever I can to help him feel like a part of the group.” Shiro smiled at Lance’s response.

“That's why I picked you for the job.” Shiro pat him on the shoulder. Lance left Town Hall confident, fortified with his new responsibility.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

“...and that’s why mom and dad are filling in their pool and replacing it with a vegetable garden.”

Lance was only barely able to hang on to Hunk’s story as he hurried around his cabin, soon to be his _and Keith’s_ cabin, trying to make it just right. Hunk, who was not picky about his living space and took about 2 seconds flat to deem it livable was now laying on his back in Keith’s bed, relaying a most sordid tale that involved an empty swimming pool and an inordinate amount of horse poop. _Accidental_ horse poop. Lance would normally have used all his faculties to absorb every detail, but he was just too focused on imagining what it would be like for Keith to walk into their room for the first time and see that he was right at home.

He then realized that Keith would likely be walking into their room in the dark at 2 in the morning.

So instead he imagined what it would be like for Keith to wake up and get a good look at their room for the first time, and be satisfied and comfortable and excited to meet his new roommate and probably future best friend. Hunk continued to ramble on, Lance putting some final touches to the room before finally flopping down on his own bed and staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t get his heart to stop fluttering with excitement, to the point that he wondered if he should see a doctor. Or maybe that was just the several cups of coffee he had ingested before arriving to camp. Either way, he needed tomorrow to happen right now (partially so he could meet Keith and partially so that he could experience life in a caffeine free body again).

There was a moment of silence, just a moment, because soon it was interrupted by the quiet, slow turning of the doorknob and cracking open of the door. Both Hunk and Lance stared apprehensively.

BAM!

Then there was Pidge unceremoniously kicking in the door, holding two unlabeled bottles of something that definitely looked against-the-camp-rules, bespectacled face shining furiously with unbridled (and terrifying) glee.

“First summer camp as a fully formed adult, BITCHES!” Hearing the word “bitches” in Pidge’s voice, one that still very much sounded 15, was just about the funniest thing Lance had experienced this year alone. Pidge had developed a strong penchant for swear words, yet it never got less ridiculous to hear. Lance wondered if Pidge simply _liked_ the shock value that her tiny voice lent to the habit.

“Are you serious, Pidge? It’s noon. Can we at least wait until after orientation to create a den of sin?”

“I don’t want to drink right _now_ , Hunk. I just need someplace to store the booze until it’s party time.” Pidge tossed the bottles onto Lance’s bed, hauling herself up after them (something also comical to watch, as Pidge’s size still caused her to struggle to climb up onto the camp’s taller-than-normal beds). “The locks on my cabin doors are still janky, as always. The last thing I need is some drunk twelve year olds to deal with.”

“You have a point.” Hunk conceded, wiggling on Keith’s bed for a moment to get himself comfortable.

“You don’t mind, do ya, Lance?” Pidge elbowed Lance in the thigh, who snorted.

“Are you kidding me? I can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself. Put it wherever.” Lance sat up. “Why are these unlabeled?” At this, Pidge grinned wickedly once again.

“It’s moonshine.” Her voice positively trembled with adventure.

At this, Hunk made a retching noise.

“Whaaaat? They were the only people who would let me buy it with my temporary license.”

“How are you even sure you didn’t just buy two gigantic bottles of nail polish remover? Also, do you even know what proof they are? Also, do you know how much that stuff burns?” Hunk, ever the creative, listed several more upsetting possibilities that included their possible deaths or scarring of their esophagus.

“Heck, I’ll try it.” Lance sat up, grabbing a bottle and opening it to take a whiff.

It did not smell good. In fact, it smelled a little bit like regret.

“...Maybe we can use it to clean up the puke of whatever kids decided to sneak in their own stuff.”

“It’s not that bad.” Pidge swiped the bottle from him, waving the fumes to partake in their turpenoid splendor. She coughed. Lance snorted. “This will be good for truth or dare.”

“Nope!” Hunk got up, walking toward the door, which was still ajar. “No truth or dare for me. I’ll spectate, you guys truth or dare it up to your heart’s content.” Lance and Pidge watched him as he headed back to his own cabin, presumably to fraternize with Coran. Or perhaps he was inspired by Lance’s interior decorating skills and wanted to give his cabin another chance.

“So Keith is gonna be here. Remember Keith?” Pidge raised her eyebrows, her tone suddenly switching one of a chronic gossip as she crossed her legs on Lance’s bed, turning to face him. Lance did the same.

“Should I remember him?” Lance frowned, toying with the bottle of what he was probably going to start calling ‘death juice’.

“Duh. I mean...it was a long time ago. We were still campers, both of us.”

“When? Like how long?”

“I dunno...It was my first year. I was like, twelve? So practically forever ago.”

Lance strained trying to remember a Keith from his past, but alas, he could not. He had attended Camp Universe since he was old enough to enroll, but even so he would expect to remember meeting Shiro’s nephew.

“Well he was only there for a month. Everyone was a little obsessed with him. But I think he was one of those kids who got kicked out of camp.” Pidge grinned. “A troublemaker. He’ll fit right in.” Lance whistled.

“Now I have an entirely different image of him in my head.”

“Is he hot?” Pidge wiggled her brows. Pidge could do more than what should have been humanly possible with her face. Lance laughed.

“I mean, I was just imagining a younger Shiro before.”

“So yes to being hot.”

“Shut up.” Lance tried not to let himself blush. Nearly anyone within a 20 mile radius automatically had a crush on Shiro. Tall, fit, with the most fashionable haircut every year, he could get just about anyone to swoon.

“I mean...I dunno. I guess we’ll have to see.”

“He’s hot for sure. I’m gonna be so disappointed if he’s not. He’s related to Shiro, for chrissakes. It’s basically the law.”

“Okay Pidge, calm your britches. We should probably head back to Town Hall.” Lance jumped down off the bed, glad to be facing away from Pidge for a moment as he gathered his bearings.

“You’re gonna be bunking with mini Shiro.” Pidge sighed. “Jealous.”

“I just want to make sure he knows he has friends here, you know? No hanky panky. That would be weird, anyway.”

“Weird like you-and-me hanky panky?”

“Don’t even talk about it.” Lance groaned, as Pidge laughed, her cackles downright criminal. Pidge scared him sometimes. But he tried not to let on.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Everyone had been a little too nervous to try the death juice that night, so the bottles were perched just out of sight, on a little shelf underneath Lance’s bed. Each bed frame had about four inches worth of shelf lining the underside, perfect for hiding smaller contraband that undoubtedly would be used camp-wide for illegal trades of all kinds. Lance wondered whether that feature ever made Shiro regret ordering these particular bunks. Lance wondered whether Shiro was even aware of it.

It was definitely dark when the noise of his door opening woke Lance. Since the campers relied on a camp-wide trumpet alarm system to wake them up, there was no need for alarm clocks to tell time. It wasn’t even certain that there were outlets inside the cabin. In any case, the lack of electrical glow made it pitch black when none other than Keith (at least, Lance hoped it was Keith, _assumed_ it was him, and not an axe murderer sneaking into his room) entered. Lance said nothing, still bleary, and listened to the stranger rustle around doing nondescript things while he tried to decide whether this would be a good time to greet him or not.

He eventually settled on feigning sleep, figuring that a conversation in the darkness would be a bit of a weird start for the two soon-to-be best friends. Instead, he tried to make out his outline, squinting for a minute before giving up and shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you picture everyone with side ponytails? No? THEN READ IT AGAIN AND DO WHAT I SAY.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lance awoke to the stereotypical trumpeting of camp, he was startled to find that Keith was gone. No - scratch that, Keith was in the shower. The shower already? Lance wondered what kind of schedule Keith kept that allowed him to get less than six hours of sleep and still wake up before the camp alarm. Anyhow, he needed to take a leak, and the only bathroom was currently occupied. He hurried outside to do his business, still surprised when he came back in and Keith continued to shower. He wanted to wait, to say hello, but the campers would be arriving soon and Shiro was a stickler about schedules. He dressed quickly and headed out to the greeting point.

“Heyyyy!” Pidge waved him over, Shiro handing him a clipboard as he arrived. “How’s the new roommate?” The eyebrow wiggle again...Lance was going to have to get used to that one.

“He was in the shower, didn’t get to say hi yet.” Lance flipped through the papers on his clipboard. Archery in the morning, swimming in the afternoon, random arts and crafts sprinkled throughout the day, several camp contests, and plenty of teenage hormones for seasoning.

“Well I'm sure you'll get to know each other soon enough.” Shiro looked a little flustered. Teens and tweens of all ages were milling around, signing in, some already forming their cliques and groups and secret handshakes. Lance missed this kind of mass socialization already, especially since he had just graduated college. It might be a long time before ever getting to experience that kind of exhilaration again.

T-shirts were handed out, different colors for different cabins. Any kid in a blue Camp Universe tee was going to be in Lance’s care. Before long a group of about two dozen girls gathered around him, who would then occupy two cabins near Lance (though under Allura’s jurisdiction when it came to in-cabin matters).

“Alright ladies!” He piped up, noticing that some of the younger girls looked more and more excited to see him, some of the older girls looked like they were already bored out of their skulls, and the rest looked plain lost. Lance knew that feeling well too. “Let’s head out to our cabins. You will be living in Columbine if you're twelve to fifteen, and Larkspur if you're sixteen to eighteen. Any questions?”

One of the girls, her bright red curly hair and freckles glowing in the sun, raised her hand.

“I'm going to be sixteen next week.”

“Well then I suppose you'll get to choose.” Lance beamed at them as they hiked the trail toward their quarters.

“You're not gonna like, live with us, are you?” A little black haired girl called from the back. Two of the older girls raised their faces to him quickly, and Lance noted with some discomfort that they didn't look upset at the notion.

“No. Allura will be there for you for all of your bedtime needs. I will not be setting foot in the cabin, which means all of you will be responsible for getting yourselves up in the morning. That goes for almost everyone though. In fact,” Lance turned as they approached the twin cabins and clapped his hands together, “I need four volunteers from each cabin to be Cabin Leaders.” He said the last two words with a hint of mystery and allure, mostly because it was generally difficult to get anyone to break away from their friends for the task.

Luckily, there were more than a few who were up to it. While Lance chose from the group and verified names, giving each girl a badge and special shirt, he looked around at the far corners of the camp where he knew the red cabins were.

Mostly obscured by trees, Lance strained to see if he could spot Keith among the red shirts cloistered around the building. He thought he could see someone a bit taller than the kids (though not by much) with black hair. Though...he could not tell for sure who he was looking at. In that moment, he wished he had binoculars.

It took a while, but every girl eventually made their way outside after unpacking, and Lance could finally get started - for real now. He grinned.

“Alright everyone. Now it’s time to get started on the first activity! Follow me to the docks! We are going to get this ball rolling with some ice breaker games before breakfast.” To similar levels of excitement and disinterest from the beginning, the girls followed Lance to start the day.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

Keith and his team hadn’t shown up for breakfast or lunch (his team got a late start), so Lance had to make it through most of the day before their most anticipated meeting. After dinner everyone was free to pick their own independent activities, so counselors were only loosely needed for general supervision. This mostly meant getting together with Pidge and Hunk to compare campers, make predictions and sometimes even place wagers.

“I think my team is going to win the capture the flag competition this year.” Pidge leaned back smugly in her chair, chewing on a breadstick. “I have the fiercest ladies. Not a single one isn’t pumped to be here.”

“I dunno…” Hunk loved giving Pidge a hard time since his team had won capture the flag three years in a row. “I mean, you’re sort of looking at a capture the flag expert here. I got some pretty fast dudes. Didn’t you see us doing the three legged race in the valley?” Pidge snorted.

“Yeah, very... _coordinated…_ ” She emphasized her word choice with air quotes. Lance laughed, but couldn’t think of anything to say as he was too busy watching the door.

“Waiting for your man?” Lance tried not to prickle at Pidge’s insinuation. If it weren’t so awkward for Lance, it would have been funny. Her joke was especially hilarious to Hunk.

“Why do you have to be like that, Pidge!” Lance hissed, taking one of the extra shirts on the table and throwing it directly at her face, landing squarely on her forehead. This satisfied Lance on a deep level. The humor lightened his anxiety for a moment. “I can feel how I want about him.” He tried to sound aloof, but really just sounded serious. Maybe playing along with the joke was a definite backfire.

At that moment, the doors to the town hall swung open, and two dozen very wet-looking boys poured into the room. Soaked through their red tees, each one of them looked like a half-drowned rat. Following them all was, unmistakably and definitely, a very bedraggled Keith. Lance immediately waved, except...he didn’t wave. In his brain, he had lifted his hand...but it stayed put. Instead of acting out the play that had been happening in his head for the last twenty minutes (and who was he kidding? He had been imagining their first encounter all day), he stayed transfixed on Keith, completely speechless.

He let Keith’s appearance hit him like a ton of bricks. First, his body was nearly perfect. Pidge’s words “mini Shiro” immediately stood out in his mind. He was like Shiro, but leaner, in the most splendid ( _did he just think the word splendid?_ ) way. It helped that his shirt and shorts were clinging so helpfully to him, so that Lance did not have to use his imagination for hardly anything ( _Was his face burning? Yes. Definitely yes)._ On top of everything, Keith’s face was distractingly good looking, including amazingly thick eyebrows, so that Lance could read him from a mile away. Keith was very clearly not happy. Wet, black hair clung to his neck, surprising Lance at its length ( _Was...was that a mullet?)._

With the realization of Keith’s chosen hairstyle came another realization. But this particular thought was not as pleasant as the experience of staring at Keith was in this first ten seconds of seeing him. Lance realized he did, in fact, remember Keith. These things were associated with some very unpleasant memories. Lance’s heart started to beat fast, and for the love of him, he could not figure out for which out of the many reasons it was doing that.

“Ho-lee shit.” Pidge muttered, and Lance was broken out of his reverie. Her eyes caught his meaningfully, and Lance couldn’t bring himself to pretend anymore.

“Yeah.”

“Huh, you think that’s Keith?” Hunk added helpfully in the back. Pidge snorted.

Lance was...very confused. What did it matter now, what he did before? Should he care? Did Keith even _know?_ Would his burgeoning hate-crush be very obvious?

They all watched as Keith walked pointedly over to Shiro. He looked dejected, as though he was already finished with camp and everyone in it. Shiro gestured toward Lance, Pidge and Hunk, to which Keith's glare followed the gesture. Keith visibly sighed, picked up a lunch tray that Shiro had apparently been saving for him, and began to walk over.

“Oh my god.” Lance quickly turned away. “What do I do? What? Pidge...help-”

“Uh…” Pidge looked as helpless as Lance felt.

Keith was soon upon them, holding his tray awkwardly.

“Hey, uh...Do you guys care if I join you?” Keith stood behind the vacant chair closest to Lance, waiting for the cue to sit.

“Go ahead!” Lance silently thanked the gods for whoever was responsible for Hunk’s existence as he began to strike up a conversation with the newcomer. “So you get in late last night?”

“Yeah, pretty late. It was kind of a last minute trip.” Keith prodded his chowder.

“Where did you fly in from?”

“El Paso.” To this, Hunk made a noise of interest. But Lance knew this information meant nothing to him.

“So how you liking it at camp?” Hunk was clearly oblivious to whatever mental state being soaked through to the bone had put Keith in. “First days are always the busiest!”

“It's alright.” Keith didn't seem as though he was convinced of the camp’s alrightness yet. Lance broke out into a sweat. He was pretty sure he was supposed to have said something by now. But what do you say to someone so attractive who also betrayed you once?

“It sure is! I've been counseling here for like...what, the past six years? Jeeze...it sure seems like forever ago when I started. Did you ever camp here before?”

“Uh...yeah. But…” Keith paused, and then took a large bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “It didn't last long.”

At this statement, Lance could see Pidge give him a quick side glance. Hunk had never been a camper at Camp Universe, only a counselor. He had not had the knowledge of anything that had happened in years past.

“So what do you think of your cabin?” Pidge, of course, had to pitch in at some point while Lance stayed mute.

“It's fine.” Keith was clearly trying to sound polite but really just ended up sounding a bit exasperated at the game of 20 questions he had not agreed to playing.

“And Lance? You excited about having him as a roomie?” Pidge sounded so casual, it would be easy for any layperson to miss the evil dripping from her voice.

“Uh?” Keith looked bewildered.

“Pidge,” Lance stood suddenly, his chair scooting audibly behind him, “why don't you help me comb out the details about tomorrow’s relay race?” He stormed abruptly toward the entrance, heading around the corner to the side of the building with no windows and waiting there, arms folded.

Pidge eventually caught up to him, looking smug.

“What is it, Romeo?” She could hardly hide the giggle in her voice.

“Dude. I remember Keith now.” At this revelation, Pidge’s eyes sparkled with intrigue.

“Oh my goodness. Tell me everything.” She adjusted her glasses eagerly.

“Okay. So. Way back when, Keith and I were both in the same Red Cabin group. Back then we used code names, so I honestly never really learned anyone's name that year.”

“That is the dorkiest thing I've ever heard. Please tell me your code name before we continue.”

“No.”

“Lance. You _have_ to. Or else you are doing this story a great injustice.”

“Please don't, Pidge.”

“Lance, you are a twenty three year old man. What could you possibly have to be embarrassed about?”

“Merman.”

“ _No._ ”

“Yes. Now stop torturing me and let me finish.”

“What. Was. Keith's.”

“Blaze.”

“I love this. Merman and Blaze. You sound straight out of DC.”

“ _Pidge._ ”

“Go on. Go on. So sorry.” Pidge took off her glasses to wipe tears that likely formed from holding back laughter. “Please, god, go on.”

“Well, everyone in the cabin knew I had a huge crush on this girl in one of the Yellow Cabins. Her name was Nyma...so beautiful and blonde and pretty…”

“Ew. I remember Nyma. She was a bully.”

“She was gorgeous!” Lance threw out his arms, and for a minute looked fifteen again. “She was nice to me…” Lance felt a twinge of guilt at Pidge’s expression.

“So, what? Did he totally kiss her, or something?”

Lance sighed.

“Geeze, Pidge, let me get through it first before you guess the ending.” Pidge smirked again. “Anyway, it was the night of the dance, you know the one they used to do about halfway through camp? And she was my date.”

“Gross!” Pidge chirped with a smile. Lance ignored this.

“We were having so much fun, but then I went to get her drinks, or like to the bathroom or something, and then she was gone. So I looked for her, and eventually found her out by the lake. With _him._ ”

“OH. My GOD. Lance.” Pidge burst into laughter. “Are you serious? Are you like, still mad about it? Seriously?”

“I don't know! I don't know how to feel right now.” Lance covered his face in his hands and squatted down, crumpling into a Lance-shaped ball. “I did not expect to relive the pinnacle of my adolescence today.”

“The pinnacle, huh?” Pidge had a great way of making him feel idiotic at the right moments. Lance nodded pitifully. “Okay then, cowboy.”

“I just wanted to be friends.” He sighed. “But it turns out that he's a handsome, woman stealing bastard.”

“Okay _first_ of all, you don't steal women. Women don't get stolen. Nyma didn't get lured out there by some brain-controlling pheromone Keith was radiating specifically for the purpose of ruining your day. She went out there herself. Dude,” Pidge patted his shoulder. “You never had her to begin with.”

Lance stared, getting more pitiful by the second.

“Second, have you seen Keith? Like, you saw him, right?” To this, Lance nodded. “You gotta cut the guy some slack. Walking around like that, being basically the hottest person in the room...that can't be easy. You don't know. You _don't._ ”

Suddenly Lance sprung up, as if completely healed of his past hurt by Pidge’s revelation. But now he was plagued by a whole new set of issues.

“Pidge!” Lance turned to her, gripping both of her shoulders in panic. “How am I supposed to do this, Pidge?! He...he is so…” Lance couldn't think of the words. If Nyma had been gorgeous, Keith was gorgeous times infinity. His was a kind of beauty that you didn't have to convince anyone of.

“I know man. I know. You...I don't know what to tell you. Try not to let your boner get in the way of him living his life. That's all I can say.”

“We are gonna be sleeping...near each other.” Lance broke out into a sweat.

“Okay listen...I never got to finish my sandwich. And I want to get my share of Keith before you get to him. And I am now tired of talking about this. So let's go.”

With a whine, Lance let Pidge pull him back into Town Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of THIS. I promise it gets more interesting later. Please hang on. You will NOT regret it (maybe)


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. Really, really uneventfully, because Lance found that he could barely speak in Keith’s presence. Keith was not exactly an expert conversationalist, either, which made it hard to think of anything to say. Lance found himself dreading their nights together, hoping against hope that he would somehow turn into someone who didn't care what Keith thought, someone who could be cool in front of anyone. Though...that had never been him. As they left Town Hall for the inaugural bonfire, Lance sighed to himself and realized that this might quickly become one of the longest summers of his life.

“Lance?” One of the older girls in his cabin walked timidly toward him, fully-formed s’mores in hand. “Here,” she held it out to him. “I made you this.”

“Thanks…” Lance feigned happiness as he took it. Pidge made a gagging noise nearby. Lance watched as the girl ran back to the group she had joined, the whole gaggle giggling madly.

“Pidge…”

“No no,” Pidge interrupted him quickly. “Don't look at me. I do not know how every girl child works. Come to me when one of them starts burning things for fun.”

Lance sighed, taking a bite and immediately regretting it when he heard excited squealing. Gingerly, he set it down.

“Next year, Hunk should take the extra group of girls. This is painful.”

“Hunk’s particular brand of obliviousness does suit him to the task.” Pidge muttered thoughtfully. “Hey! I have an idea.” Pidge got up and headed toward Keith, who Lance had been darting glances toward throughout the evening. Lance watched as Pidge sat next to him and so easily engaged him in conversation. How did she do that? It was upsetting how little Pidge cared of social conventions. Eventually he saw Keith nod, and Pidge returned triumphant.

“Keith has agreed to join us for my belated 21st birthday celebration.” Pidge announced proudly. “It seems as though he is just as sneaky as the rest of us and brought his own libations.” She wiggled her fingers and Lance blushed.

“Great, a whole night of not being able to talk to him while you guys carry the conversation? Sounds ideal.”

“It is ideal. There’ll be booze.”

“Oh. Good point.” Lance recalled the fact that he became much more talkative after a drink or two.

“Then it is on.” Pidge rubbed her hands together.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

“Alright everyone. Ten minutes and then it's lights out.” Lance shepherded sleepy girls into their cabins. “Allura will be here to make sure you're on task.” As the last kid entered and shut the door behind her, Lance heard footsteps crunching up the gravel path toward him. He waited a moment; it was Keith, walking toward their shared sleeping quarters. Lance swallowed and steeled himself.

“Hey.” Keith spoke first, waving a hand in greeting.

“Oh! Um. Hi.” Lance fell into step beside him as they walked.

“You coming to hang out with Pidge too?” This might have been the most words Keith had ever spoken to him in their lives so far.

“Yeah. Well I mean, it's where I'm sleeping too, so it's not like I have a choice.” Lance tried to breathe slow to calm his heart rate. “Pidge is very persistent.”

“Wait, so you're Lance? I thought you were Hunk.”

“What?” Lance laughed.

“Well that other guy kept talking to me, so I figured he was Lance.”

“No, Hunk is just really friendly.” Keith let out a gentle chuckle. “Nice to meet you, by the way.”

“Likewise.” Keith offered him a hand, which Lance shook, trying not to seem overeager. “I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

“Yeah.” Lance wasn't sure what to say to this. Yes, they would. And it was going to be painful.

They approached their cabin, the light inside already on. Pidge was already pouring the death juice into mugs Hunk must have taken from the kitchen, each placed neatly on the ground.

“Welcome!” Pidge spread out her arms with grandeur. The room already smelled dangerous. Lance coughed.

“Pidge...why…” he choked out.

“You get used to it.” She dismissed him with a casual wave. “Alright. Now before we start any games, we must all drink, in honor of my turning 21, and starting camp, and welcoming another into the fold.”

“Is that one drink for each or…?” Hunk blanched as he was handed a heaping helping of death juice. “Okay, I'm only drinking half of this.”

They were all handed alcohol, each squinting their eyes a little as fumes threatened to dry out every membrane. Lance wondered if it was possible to start throwing up after just one drink. He supposed he would find out soon enough.

“Cheers!” Pidge knocked her cup back, gulping it down in a single movement. They watched her apprehensively as a shiver shook her from the bottom up. Then, she started to cough. “N-Now,” more coughing before she could get out any more words, “you all have to do it too. Don’t let the party newbie show you up.”

Hunk, Lance and Keith all looked at one another nervously. Hunk spoke up.

“Okay, on three. One...two...three.”

Lance drank his with the others. First, there was definite burning on his tongue, down his entire esophagus and into his belly. Then, there was the taste. It was a bit like how he thought despair might taste, except with a hint of gloom. Then, there were the fumes. Wafting up from his stomach and gathering at his lungs, the fumes blocked all oxygen from getting in. Soon, everyone in the room was in a coughing fit as they tried to clear their passages.

“Cheers, Pidge.” Hunk gurgled woefully.

“That’ll clear a sore throat in no time.” Keith muttered, his voice strangled. He got up, going over to a red duffel bag under his bed and opening it. Into it he reached his hand, grabbing a bottle of pre-mixed Mai Tai.

“Woah. That’s more like it.” Hunk already had a red tinge to his cheeks. Keith appeared to be suffering from pink blotches all over his skin.

“This stuff is better for drinking games.” Keith offered it to the group. “I wasn’t sure if it would be opened while I was here, but it looks like we might need it.” Pidge took it, sniffed the bottle, and started pouring it into her mug.

They began to play games (Never Have I Ever, Most Likely, Bullshit). Lance could feel himself loosening as the night went on. His skin felt hot, and it became clear that all four of them did not need much help after the moonshine. Even Keith, who so far had been incredibly reserved, began to show his goofy side.

“Okay. Okay.” Lance tried to get a hold of himself after hearing Hunk’s latest sleepwalking story. “See if you can guess this one. One time...I saw Shiro without trunks on.”

“Oh god no.” Keith covered his face in his hands. “Please don’t be true.”

“It HAS to be bullshit.” Pidge could barely keep her words from slurring. “Otherwise that is so totally unfair. Bullshit!”

“Bullshit.” Hunk’s softened voice reached their ears. He lay flat on his back and was clearly the kind of drunk who only wanted to sleep.

“It’s not…” Lance laughed as everyone groaned and took a drink. Keith emptied his mug. “It was only from the back though.”

“The best part, even?”

“Can we please stop talking about my Uncle’s _ass_?” Keith whimpered, clearly suffering.

“Sorry. He’s just so...so dreamy…” Pidge giggled. “Lance agrees.”

“Mmmm.” Lance nodded. “Just try not to think about it.” At this, Keith looked positively damaged.

“Okay. How about this. I own a motorcycle that I built myself.” Keith looked much too proud of himself for them to even consider that it might be a lie.

“No way!” Hunk sat right up. Pidge made an unintelligible noise of awe and wonder. Lance sank a little further into the quicksand he had been trapped in the whole day.

“Yeah. It's basically my baby. It was at Shiro’s for safekeeping, but I picked it up after the airport and rode it the rest of the way here if you guys want to see sometime.”

“Can I ride on it?” It was funny how Pidge could go so easily from maniacal to innocent in two seconds flat. Keith chuckled, nodding to her.

“Yeah. All of you could, if you want.”

At this, Keith did the strangest thing. _He looked straight at Lance._

“Yippee!” Hunk raised his arms, falling back onto the floor. Lance looked over at Pidge, who had a smile on her face. A tiny smile of knowing. Despite his inebriation, Lance could not utter a word. He was sure that if he did, he would betray himself. Keith casually refilled his mug, but only a little bit.

“Okay, if I do any more of this, I will probably blackout.” Keith's chuckle again. Was there anything better?

“Mmurphgn.” Hunk replied, once again on the brink of passing out.

“You need help back to the cabin, Hunk?”

A snore in reply.

“I guess he's staying here then.” Keith looked utterly amused at their situation. “Pidge? What about you?

“If Hunk is staying, then I'm staying. Plus I think I'm the only person here with CPR training.” Pidge pulled Lance’s comforter unceremoniously from his bed and curled up into a small, Pidge shaped burrito. “Night.”

Lance and Keith (with much blushing from Lance) gently rolled Hunk on his side.

“Night Lance.” Keith kicked off his shoes. He walked over to his bed, grabbing a blanket. “I brought this, wasn't sure we'd have blankets and stuff already.” He tossed it over to Lance.

“Oh, thanks.” Lance caught it gratefully, trying not to stare as Keith removed his shirt. In the dim cabin light, Keith was even more perfect than he had imagined. “Night.” He turned off the light, removing his own shirt in the safety of darkness, and curled up on the bed under Keith’s blanket. It smelled like smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys...I gotta be honest with you. I have like several more chapters already written (can't stop won't stop) and it is SO hard not to just blow my fic load all over the place and post them all at once. 
> 
> So hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter~

Over the course of the next week Lance slowly became acclimatized to living with Keith, which really was uneventful compared to the camp’s activities. Every day was a nonstop schedule of children, swimming, archery, arts and crafts, and more children. Lance thought he would get used to teaching kids, but it truly was one of the most exhausting things. Luckily, there was plenty of reward to go along with it - mostly when it came to knowing that all of the kids in his care would not drown now that they knew how to swim.

“Pidge, let’s trade.” Lance mumbled, facedown with a damp towel covering his head. The counselors were sitting at their usual table - all of them, including Allura, Coran and Shiro. Shiro liked to hold weekly planning and review meetings, but Lance was too tired to care about the discussion.

“Nope. No dice.” Pidge still had plenty of energy after being in charge of robotics for the day. “I like my cushy office job. Plus swimming in dirty lake water sounds gross.”

“Hey. That water is crystal clear.” Lance slowly lifted his head, staring blearily at her. “Plus it is way too awkward with the girl groups.”

“And you don’t think it would be awkward for me with the boy groups?” She scoffed. She was busy repairing what looked like a tiny, solar powered motor. She dropped her voice to a mutter. “You’re on your own, merman.”

“I think that’s enough for today.” Shiro tapped his stack of papers on the table. “Lance, you holding up?”

“Yeah. Just out of shape from a year of school.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Shiro smiled.

“I could start taking the girl’s classes if you’d like, Lance.” Allura piped in. “I've done my fair share of swimming over the years.”

“I think it'll be okay, but maybe…” Lance sighed. “I will think about it.”

“Alright.” She stood up cheerfully. “Just send the word and I'm there.”

Coran followed Allura out of Town Hall. Lance noticed Shiro watching as they left, looking thoughtful. Pidge had noticed too, evidently.

“Does Shiro have a crush?” She set down her motor, crossing her arms over the table and leaning forward. Hunk chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw Keith cover his eyes with one hand in exasperation.

“Uh,” Shiro looked like someone had called his bluff. “No comment.” He stood up and quickly left to the sound of Pidge laughing excitedly.

“Why are you so invested in Shiro’s love interests, Pidge?” Keith asked, looking less bemused as he probably would have liked to appear.

“Watching people get flustered over the most mundane things gives me life.”

“So are you saying nothing embarrasses you?”

“Sure it does. But it's not dumb stuff like who I like or who might like me.” Pidge picked up a chicken finger and waved it around. “I don't really understand why no one just goes for it. So in the meantime, I take pleasure in the wait. C’mon, Hunk!” She winked at Lance as she put the chicken finger in her mouth like a cigar, stood abruptly, and left with Hunk in tow.

“I wonder who else’s business she’s invested in.” Keith mused. Lance felt a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Did Keith ever notice him blush? If he did, then Lance was in trouble.

“No idea.” Lance shrugged.

“So you're too tired to swim any more today?”

“Mmm.” Lance laid his head back down. “I mean, I could be in the water forever. It's the instruction part that's exhausting.”

“That's too bad.” Keith leaned back a bit. “I was thinking about going for a swim before sunset.” Hearing this, Lance perked up.

“Looking for a swimming buddy, are you?”

“Well I figured it's kind of asking for it if I go swimming alone. It's too easy to imagine drowning without someone there.”

“Let's go then. Safety first!” Lance stood, Keith laughed.

“Shouldn't we wait thirty minutes after eating?”

“Oh that's bullshit. Trust me, I should be drowned by now with that rule.”

They headed to the lake. Lance trod along next to Keith, trying to capture that comfortably silent feeling that two comfortable friends felt when they were out, spending time together comfortably. He did not feel as though he were creating the authentic experience, however, especially when he kept glancing at Keith’s lower half, unable to determine whether he was wearing swim trunks or regular old shorts. Maybe he should stop looking...but he did not really want to.

They made it to the end of the dock, Keith promptly peeling his shirt off (a sight that Lance could never get used to) and diving into the water. Lance took off his own shirt, albeit with a bit more hesitation, waiting to see how long it would take Keith to surface. He discarded the shirt next to Keith’s, studying the water with his toes barely extending past the last plank.

Lance did not have to wait too long for Keith to return, gasping for air as he splashed Lance playfully.

“What, are you coming in? Or are you just gonna watch?” Keith had clearly picked up some of Pidge’s charm. Lance narrowed his eyes a bit, wearing the kind of smile that happened when someone was trying to give you a hard time. Eventually he dove in next to Keith, easily passing the fifteen feet depth to touch the smooth stones at the bottom of the lake. He looked around, seeing Keith’s feet dangling above him. Pidge may have deemed the lake to be dirty, but the water really was very clear. Lance could easily see fifty feet in all directions.

Keith tried to follow after Lance, though seemed to be uncomfortable sinking as far as Lance did. Lance loved to be at the very bottom of the lake, looking up at the rays pouring in from the surface of the water. Keith’s hair floated around his face, giving him a very different appearance. Lance liked it. Lance liked Keith’s appearance no matter what.

Lance luxuriated at the bottom, propelling himself a few feet at a time. Keith went up for air twice before Lance decided to return to the surface, casually emerging into the summer air like a giant sea turtle, floating on his back.

“Do you have like five extra lungs?” Keith gasped, “Or are you just a fish person?”

“That’s why they called me merman.” Lance couldn’t help but gloat.

“Merman?” Keith said the word not as though he was hearing it for the first time, but more as though he was trying to place it. Lance realized just what he had done. “Who calls you that?”

“Uh...you know.” Lance thought of lying for a minute, but then thought better of it. “Our cabin. When we were fifteen.”

Keith looked at Lance like he was an alien. Maybe an alien he had met once before but only just now had he remembered being abducted by him.

“You were ‘Blaze’.”

Keith squinted into the water. Lance could see the cogs turning.

“Oh my god…” Keith’s eyes were wide, mouth open. “Our nicknames! From Blue Cabin B group! Merman was way more accurate than I knew.”

“Was Blaze accurate?”

“If by accurate, you mean ‘started one too many accidental fires at camp and had to leave’, then yes.” Keith paddled alongside Lance casually. Lance looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

“How do you accidentally start that many fires!?”

“By having a lighter and thinking it’s cool to smoke.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

Lance turned his gaze back to the sky thoughtfully. Keith had made no mention of the dance or Nyma. Maybe it wasn’t important to him. Maybe Lance didn’t care what Keith had to say about it...or maybe he did.

“Hey, do you remember Nyma?” Lance turned so that he was treading water, facing Keith.

“Maybe. Was she that really mean blonde girl that everyone disliked?”

“According to Pidge, yes.”

“Yeah. I had some unfortunate experiences with her.” Keith began to doggy paddle. It was hilarious, but Lance was too busy hanging onto Keith’s every word to laugh.

“Like what?”

  
“Ugh...like being stalked by her and her friends. I was constantly bombarded with questions about whether I wanted to go out with her. I did not.” Keith disappeared under the water for a minute, coming back up in order to sweep the hair out of his face. “She cornered me at that dance thing and kissed me. Worst day ever. It was right before I got caught with my lighter for the third time and I was honestly grateful to go home after that.”

“So she was going after you that whole time?” Lance said, but his voice was soft.

“I guess. She definitely did _not_ get the picture.” Keith tread water for a minute, then tried to float on his back too. “Hey, how do you float like that?” He was trying and failing to obtain the perfect nirvana that Lance did when floating.

“Here.” Lance reached his hands out under Keith, gently lifting him by the small of his back. Keith’s body tensed, but after a bit he relaxed enough to float properly. Not as well as Lance, of course, but it would do. Lance’s fingers felt tingly against Keith’s skin. “So...you didn’t like Nyma, then? Even though she was like the hottest girl at camp?”  
Keith was silent for a moment, but seemed to decide that talking was better than whatever alternative he appeared to be considering.

“I mean, being just a little bit gay does tend to make you blind to that kind of thing.”

“Ohhh.” The last piece clicked into Lance’s brain. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

The were silent, but this time Lance knew he was not the least comfortable person.

“I thought you had stolen her from me. On purpose.”

“Never.”

Silence again. They were getting better at this.

“It’s not really hard to believe, though. Nyma going after you. The hottest kids in camp, you know how it goes.” Lance was breathless. Saying something like this was risky. Lance swore he could hear Pidge’s head somewhere exploding. Keith said nothing, only opening his eyes to look up at him, giving him the smallest smile. Something else clicked in Lance’s brain, but this was a whole other thing. Something he could not describe - something better.

They both noticed at once how close the sun was to setting, Keith righting himself to tread water and head back to the docks. Lance followed, diving back down to the bottom of the lake and heading back at the same leisurely clip as Keith. At the bottom, Lance felt calm, and all of the nerves associated with camp this year seemed to drift away - though now, Lance wasn’t sure that he needed to be at the bottom of a lake to feel like this anymore.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

Lance spent most of his time teaching swimming, because that was the most popular thing to do, but it was during archery that he had the best viewpoint. The view, of course, being Keith’s biceps as he taught rowing in the waters directly adjacent to the targets. It was only after a younger camper had nearly speared another camper with a practice arrow that Lance regretfully tore his attention away from Keith’s muscles and back to instructing. Though, it didn’t mean he couldn’t steal a glance or two...He wondered if Keith noticed. _He hoped he did._

A month had passed since camp started, a long and torturous month during which Lance had to keep calm while Keith slept nearby every single night. Lance was becoming less and less guarded around Keith, practically begging him to look over, to notice him sitting there pining away while he tried to do his counseling duties.

“Lance. Lance. Lance. Snap out of it Lance.” Pidge’s voice sounded beside him, incessantly ringing into his ear as he tried to concentrate on staring at Keith in the lunch line. It was very hard to concentrate with Pidge distracting him so much. He extended a hand directly onto her face, smooshing her nose and likely smearing fingerprints onto her glasses.

“I don’t wanna.” Lance sighed. “Leave me be.”

“Okay, at first I thought it was fun to watch you crush so hard on Keith, but I’m realizing what a mistake it was to encourage it now that you’ve become the most boring friend ever.” Pidge grabbed his wrist, taking it from her face and adjusting her glasses with her other hand. “Earth! To! Lance!” She shook his wrist comically.

“This is a space-themed summer camp, Pidge. We are on mars now.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too lil’ pickle.”

Lance had finally broken Pidge. She got up, looking as though she was about to karate chop his neck, when Keith sat down at their table.

“So when are you gonna let us ride on your motorcycle, hmmm?” Lance grinned, knowing that this would make Pidge sit back down. And sit she did, thoroughly checkmated. Keith considered his question, tapping a spoon to his lips.

“I dunno, you wanna go tonight? I have time.”

“Where are we going?” Hunk sat down at the table with his tray next to Keith.

“On a ride. Into the sunset.” Pidge casually used her spoon to project a pea directly onto Lance’s temple - her small way of getting revenge for smearing her glasses. “On dreamy Keith’s dreamy motorcycle.” Lance swore he saw Keith blush. He hoped Keith would look at him and see that he saw.

“Ooh!” Hunk shoved spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. “What a great day this is shaping up to be.”

“So we’ll all head out after dinner?” Pidge flung another pea at Lance, this time narrowly missing the back of Coran’s head two tables over.

“It’s a date.” Keith nodded, busying himself with eating his lunch while Pidge smirked shamelessly at Lance next to him. Lance couldn’t help but smirk back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME TRUTHS HAPPENIN'. Don't forget this is in the 80's. Not that it makes a difference. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH OH, OH OH OH.
> 
> OH OH, OH OH.
> 
> OH OH, OH OH OH.
> 
> THE RIGHT TOUCH.
> 
> It's muthafuckin' Keith time babies.
> 
> Also look how long this chapter is. Jeeeeezzzeee.

 

 

**_Keith_ **

 

Keith was finding it hard to believe that the three counselors in his age group at camp had stuck to him so thoroughly, like magnets. But now here he was, in his cabin, getting ready to have each of them take turns clinging to him while they rode on the back of his motorcycle. Keith wasn’t sure if he’d ever had this much human contact before, ever, in his lifetime. He mentally steeled himself for the discomfort that he would definitely experience that evening. Would he even really be that uncomfortable? He decided to prepare himself just in case.

Normal Keith would have stayed far away from any potential friends, especially knowing he would just lose them in two months once it was all over. It’s not like he was an avid letter writer, and he was frankly afraid to find out just where everyone lived. Keith did not even live in this state. He was used to the desert, with friendly cacti for company. Normal Keith wouldn’t have been able to speak a word to a single soul that didn’t serve the singular purpose of keeping everyone at arm’s length. Normal Keith _tried_ to be this person, who he always was. But that Keith died (or at least took a long vacation) the moment he sat down at their table, after being pressured by Shiro to sit with the counselors his own age. He had just been nearly drowned by the rowing team, and felt like the human version of a wet sock, but when he saw with his own eyes the goofiness and ribbing and _friendship_ he could be a part of, everything went out the window.

He wasn’t sure what exactly it was that made everything he knew fall away. Hunk of course, with his insistent friendliness, was almost enough in and of itself for Keith to be drawn in. But then Pidge, with her insane wisecracking and borderline (depending on where you drew the line) inappropriate joking and flirting added a richness to his life that he had never known before.

And then there was Lance.

It was difficult to put his finger on what exactly it was about Lance that made goosebumps form on every part of his body. For one, he was one of the best looking people Keith had ever encountered. Did it matter that he lived in a rural area with practically no one around? No, no it certainly did not. What mattered was Lance - with his perfect eyes and skin and the shape of his hands. Lance, who felt everything unabashed, unreserved, even when he thought he was being quiet.

When he found out that it was Lance he would be bunking with (that Lance was Lance, and Hunk was Hunk, and not the other way around), his stomach nearly dropped out of his body to be left on the side of the road. Anything Keith could say or do to get closer to Lance, he would do, without shame or fear. He knew he was probably barking up the wrong tree, and maybe he would get his heart broken, but he didn’t care right now. His heart wanted Lance, and Keith would deal with the consequences later.

Keith tried to anticipate the awkwardness of letting everyone sit behind him and probably cling to him while he went too fast (for first time riders, anything over ten miles per hour is always too fast) down the road outside of camp that led to the nearest town. Despite his efforts, he could not steer his mind away from the thought of _Lance’s_ arms wrapped around him, their bodies pressed together...Keith was suddenly glad he had changed into jeans for their ride.

Keith was slipping on his leather jacket as Lance came in, hair wet from swimming, a towel around his neck. Lance stopped and looked at Keith for a moment, and Keith let him with satisfaction.

“Alright. Just gotta change and I’ll be ready to go.” Lance was cheerful as he grabbed some clothes from out of his drawer and headed into the bathroom. Keith watched him go in, taking in the curves of his back before he shut the door. This, their living situation, was dangerous. Keith wasn’t sure how he was surviving it, except maybe that every day was an exhausting physical challenge while he tried to keep up with teens between seven and ten years his junior. Had he gotten that out of shape at the young age of twenty four? At least his arms were starting to bulk up, and Keith rather liked the little surprise of seeing himself in the mirror every morning, a bit stronger every day. But it did mean he was asleep, hard and fast, every night.

Barely any time had passed and Lance emerged in clothes Keith had never seen him in before. He realized that they were both seeing each other in their street clothes for the first time, rather than the goofy camp shorts and shirts they were made to wear every day. Lance had on a green hoodie, and jeans as well, and looked very comfortable. He would be very comfortable at his back as well. Keith smiled.

“Ready to go?” Lance walked to the door, opening it casually. Keith grabbed two helmets (he always had a backup just in case) off of his bed, passing close to Lance on purpose on his way out. Lance smelled like sandalwood.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

“Okay, hold on tight.” Keith wasn’t sure why he was reminding Pidge of this when she already had a vice grip around his waist. He started the engine, slowly lurching forward at first, then incrementally increasing his speed until they were clipping along at a riveting 25. Pidge was whooping behind him, thoroughly attached to him, as he took a curve that treated them to a view of the town a few miles away in the valley. It was beautiful and breathtaking, and reminded Keith that he probably needed to refuel.

After a while, he made a very cautious u-turn and headed back. Hunk, who had gone first, did not even want to go as far as this, while Pidge apparently was able to handle quite a bit more distance. This did not surprise him. They coasted down the road back to the others, Pidge continuing to holler in victory. He was glad he had a helmet on to muffle the sound.

“Alright Lance, you’re up!” Pidge hopped off, tearing the helmet off her head. She had comical helmet hair, but seemed to enjoy this as she handed the helmet to Lance. Keith rather liked the sight of Lance in his helmet.

Lance climbed up behind him, politely resting his hands on Keith’s hips.

“You’ll want to hang on better than that.” Keith smiled to himself as Lance more tightly wound his arms around his torso. He put a little more gas into their acceleration than he did with Hunk and Pidge, and the effect was exactly as Keith had anticipated. Lance held on to Keith like his life depended on it - which technically it did - but thankfully Lance sounded like he was enjoying himself.

They headed up back over the curve, back to the breathtaking view. This time, Keith was going fast enough to where they went further than he had with Pidge, very quickly, disappearing out of sight of the others. Keith slowed down to a stop for a moment, looking out over the mountains and trees in the distance, soaking in the sunset. Lance was quiet as well, relaxing his grip - but not by much. Keith stole as many seconds as he could before he knew it would be too obvious. He u-turned and they headed back to Hunk and Pidge.

“Alright guys. I actually need to head to town and refuel.” Keith took off his helmet for a moment, taking his spare from Lance once he had gotten off.

“You should take someone. You know, buddy system.” Pidge grinned.

“Don't look at me. I don't think I could handle more than ten more feet on that thing.” Hunk had been incredibly sensitive to every shift during the ride.

“I promised that I would help one of my campers finish her project. It’s a solar system where the planets actually revolve.” Pidge made eye contact with Keith, and suddenly Keith had a funny feeling that he knew what she was up to. “So Lance should go with you.”

“Cool with me. You okay with that?” Lance looked over at Keith hopefully. Keith’s heart felt like it was being squeezed.

“Yeah. It’s a good idea, just to be safe.” Keith watched Pidge look at him knowingly. “I guess we’ll see you guys later then.”

“See you la-ter…” Pidge turned and headed back to camp with Hunk, giving a parting wave. Keith watched them walk back for a few moments, Lance fitting the helmet back onto his head.

“Are you okay with a little speed?” Keith felt a small adrenaline rush as Lance got back on, immediately pressing himself tightly against him. “I’m a safe driver, I promise.”

“Go for it.” Keith noted the hint of danger in Lance’s voice. He wasn’t going to go any faster than he usually did, though he would not mind whatever reaction Lance had to that. For once, taking someone on a bike for their first real ride was a blessing.

They wound along the mountain road. Lance seemed to be getting used to Keith’s driving quickly, learning to lean when he was supposed to, comfortably attached to his back. For Keith, riding his motorcycle was a bit like flying. He had been riding since before it was technically legal to drive - out in the desert no one really cared about a scrawny thirteen year old messing around on his dad’s old bike - the movement of it second nature to him.

This was the first time that he had anyone with him for so long, though, much less someone like Lance. Someone who he especially wanted to be there. He wished they could go further as they arrived at the little gas station on the edge of the tiny town, stopping with some reluctance and trying not to feel the loss as Lance got off and stretched.

“This place is cool.” Lance surveyed the little buildings dotted along the street, various bars and clothing and knick-knack stores among them. “Do we have to go back right away? It’s Friday…” He looked over to Keith, who upon seeing Lance’s expression got the distinct feeling that someone was playing a practical joke on him. Or, Lance genuinely wanted to stay.

“I can hang out.” Keith finished filling his bike. “You pick a place while I pay.”

Lance settled on ‘The Moss Door’, a little bar a block away from the main street. Keith enjoyed walking around with Lance, who took his time choosing a place. The sun was nearly set, the sky red and purple and beautiful as they entered the bar.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

“So where are you from?” Lance sipped his beer as they sat in the front corner by the window. Surprisingly, they weren’t the bar’s only patrons, but it made for a more comfortable setting as they were largely ignored by everyone inside. Keith examined the label on his own drink.

“Texas. I live out in the desert.”

“With your parents?”

“No.”

Lance raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. Keith knew he was expecting a little more information than that.

“My dad died about nine years ago. Mom left long before that. Shiro took me in for a while until I was old enough to move back to my childhood home.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” It still pained him to think about, but he could at least talk about it now. “At least I have Shiro. He’s basically my only family. Without him, I might have been put into the system. I have a lot to be grateful for.” Saying it, he knew it should be true, but it felt hollow. Just a phrase he had learned to say for pitying strangers. “I mean. I’m not grateful for my dad dying.”

“Yeah.” Keith could tell that Lance didn’t know what to say. Was it the bar atmosphere that made him want to admit all of the sad things about his life?

“What about you?”

“Oh, I grew up in the city not far from here. Still live with my parents, though mostly because I’m the youngest out of five siblings and they’re not taking to the whole empty-nest thing very well.”

“That’s really sweet.”

“I’m glad you think so. Pidge sees it more as pathetic. Graduated college this year and still haven’t gotten my own place.” Lance sighed. “I haven’t really been trying to look though. I doubt I could pay for it myself anyway.”

“I mean, you’re here, instead of at your parents', so that’s something.” Keith shrugged, finishing his beer. It was bitter and hoppy and was sure to give him bad breath. He also realized that he would need a bit of time before he could drive them both back to camp.

“That’s what I said.” Lance smiled. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it. I know everyone else lives on their own, but I am just not ready to leave. Once I do, it’s going to be far, and I don’t want to break their hearts just yet.”

“Why does it have to be far?”

“I went to school for marine biology. I need to be near an ocean to do anything in that realm. At least, my focus was on saltwater plants and animals.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Amazing if you like being far away from everyone you love.” Lance looked at Keith, and Keith realized that he was exactly that kind of person. Lance seemed to realize this, too. “Why don’t you just take my place? I can teach you everything I know, and I’ll stay with my parents.”

Keith didn’t want to do that. He just wanted to be with Lance, or near Lance, for as long as he was allowed. He bumped their elbows together, smiling a bit and making eye contact. Smiling back at him, Lance did not look away. Something electric passed between them.

“Let’s go.” Keith finished his own drink and threw down some money onto the counter. Keith felt a flurry of excitement as they both got up, grabbing Lance's wrist and pulling him through the door.

“I can’t drive yet. Need to wait an hour.”

“Where are we going?"

“I don’t know.”

Lance let Keith take him to the other side of the tiny town, where there was a lookout point hidden behind some trees. His head felt light, and he wasn’t sure where this was headed, but he certainly could hope. They sat on the backless bench provided to enjoy the view, though by now it was mostly stars twinkling above them, the last of the light almost gone.

“Wow.” Keith breathed. Every part of his body was focused on getting enough air, because it seemed to have mysteriously run out. Meanwhile, his heart did an impression of a hummingbird. Was he going to throw up? It was highly possible. He looked at Lance, and saw that Lance was looking at him. The way he looked gave him the strength to ball his fist in the front of Lance's hoodie and pull their bodies together.

And then they were kissing.

He leaned in, and as they kissed he moved his hands up to Lance’s shoulders, then to the back of his neck, and his head, and his face. Lance smoothed his hands over Keith’s chest, touching him under his jacket, then moving to his waist and the small of his back. Oh, how he loved Lance’s hands there. Their lips parted, and they shared in a long, indulgent, hops-flavored kiss.

Keith wasn't sure just how they were able to manage it, but suddenly he was in Lance’s lap, wrapping his legs around his torso. Maybe it was the beer that made him do it, but he couldn't find any reason not to move his hips back and forth while they kissed.

The results were instantaneous. Keith could feel his lips vibrate with the intensity of the noises Lance was making. He was getting hard, and he knew he wasn't alone. The only problem was that they weren't sober, and he hadn't exactly pictured his first sexual endeavor in the dark on a public bench. He let it continue for a while, though, finding it too challenging to stop. It was when Lance unbuttoned his jeans that he pulled back.

“Oh god. I'm sorry.” Lance gasped, while Keith awkwardly re-buttoned his jeans.

“No, don't be. I just don't think…” Keith found it hard to describe what he was feeling. “I don't know yet. I just can't right now.”

“Are you okay? Was I over the line?”

“No. Not at all. I think I just found the line. For now…” Keith slowly slid over back to his previous spot next to Lance. “It was good. Don't worry.”

“Okay.” Keith could tell that Lance didn't know what to do, and he would rather eat gravel than let him feel rejected. Carefully, he clutched the front of Lance’s hoodie in his hand, pulling him forward until they were kissing again. These were gentle kisses, not too eager or forceful. Lance seemed to relax a little when they resurfaced.

“I…” Keith began nervously, “I have been wanting to do that since I saw you the first day of camp.”

“Me too.”

“I want to do it again. At some point.”

“Me three.”

Keith smiled. Lance couldn't see him in the dark, but he was flushed to his toes.

“If I kiss you again, I don't know if I could stop.” Lance murmured, resting his forehead against Keith’s. Keith agreed. He wasn’t even sure if he could help himself once they got back to their room.

They spent the rest of what they hoped was an hour stargazing and gripping each other’s hands. Eventually they made it back to Keith’s bike, and headed to camp. They walked in silence after Keith parked the bike, their hands finding their way back to one another easily. Keith was glad that it was dark and that Pidge probably couldn't see them heading back to their cabin.

Once they were inside, Keith shed his leather jacket, letting it drop to the floor. He knew Lance was watching. He also knew that the black shirt he was wearing was tight, especially since he had started to teach rowing. He peeled it off, throwing it on top of the jacket.

“I wonder,” Lance shrugged off his own hoodie, “if you understand just how hard it has been to sleep next to you every night for a month.”

“Oh yeah? I knew I had a snoring problem. I should have warned you…” Keith stripped down to his boxers in what he hoped was a flirtatious manner. Lance snorted.

“Now I have to endure another month.”

“I believe in you.” He had not yet thought of what would happen after the next month passed. He pushed the looming consequences out of his mind. Keith laid on his bed, but still looked at Lance. Lance did not move toward his own.

“If I promise I will stop...can I kiss you again?”

“A goodnight kiss?” Keith smiled cockily. Lance grinned back.

“You could think of it that way.”

“Well, if you think it's best.”

Lance made his way over to Keith, not trying to climb up onto it but instead leaning over him with his hands planted on either side of his shoulders.

“Oh, I do.” Lance let his lips fall toward Keith's. This kiss was different than the first - not needy, but indulgent. Keith moaned and brought his hands up to Lance’s neck, weaving his hands around them. How would he survive this? Six years alone in the desert, now infatuated in less than six weeks?

Lance kept his promise. Painfully, they broke apart and he made his way back to his side of the room. A part of Keith went with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be the last daily update for a bit guys! I haven't been the mad writing fool that I was when I started this fic. I must warn you, I might have to wait for the next wave of hormones so I can ride it to the end. We will see. It could be a week, it could be a month. But I promise you...this fic will get finished. 
> 
> P.S. If you want to motivate me to write more earlier, comments. Your sweet wonderful comments give me LIFE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. I was going to just wait until the mood struck but instead I pushed through and just wrote something. Your comments = fuel!

* * *

Keith sat with Pidge at breakfast, watching Hunk and Lance sit with Allura and Shiro. Both of them had been called over for a little extra coaching on the camp’s upcoming capture the flag game. Opposing teams were supposed to know certain details of the match separately from one another - Keith, Pidge and Coran were on one team, while Hunk, Lance and Allura were on another. It was always a bit uneven with Allura on anyone’s team, but according to Hunk, Coran’s enthusiasm nearly made up for it.

“So…” Pidge wore that tiny knowing smile, the one that Keith learned to spot whenever he and Lance so much as glanced in each other’s direction.

“So.” Keith took a sip of his orange juice, trying to act innocent. But he knew Pidge knew. _Or maybe this is how she gets people to talk_.

“Hows things?” She picked up her orange juice as well, but did not take a sip.

“My god. You know, don’t you?” Keith felt his nostrils flare as he watched her face light up.

“I mean, Lance was unusually shy this morning. Gotta appreciate a guy who knows how to respect your privacy though.” She winked.

“What about friends who respect your privacy?” Keith narrowed his eyes humorously.

“You know me. You know what I’m about.” She casually sipped the orange juice and placed it back onto the table daintily. “So dish. You can dish just a little. I won’t say anything.”

“I don’t know...you might be onto something with the privacy…”

“What if I told you that Lance literally said to ‘ask Keith’?”

Keith looked at Pidge, then at Lance, who was looking at him. Lance waved shyly. He looked excited, more than anything, to see Pidge and Keith together at the table. It did sound like something Lance would say.

“Okay. Fine. Just...don’t make me regret it.” Keith picked up a his fork, pushing around the scrambled eggs on his plate.

“I have only ever advocated for you from the beginning. I will not breach your trust.” Pidge made her oath with a hand on her heart and another in the air. It was something they had all campers do before the first dinner of camp. Keith felt himself smile just a little.

“We uh...we kissed.” Keith said the last word softly. Pidge made a noise and held her hands up to her mouth excitedly. She scooted closer to him so that their conversation would have the utmost privacy.

“Like, one kiss? Lots of kisses? A goodnight kiss?” Keith felt his heart leap at the last suggestion, thinking of laying there, in only his underwear, while Lance leaned over him. He felt something squeeze his heart the same way it did whenever he read one of his young adult romance novels.

“Try D: All of the above.” Keith simultaneously enjoyed and was irritated by Pidge’s rapture.

“Oh my gosh. I mean, I knew it was gonna happen. But this...this is so great.” She shoved an entire slice of triangle toast into her mouth celebratorily. “Now we have to plan your summer camp promise ceremony so that you know you’ll always be in each other’s hearts.” How Pidge managed to get this sentence out with an entire slice of toast in her mouth was a mystery to Keith.

“Uh...let’s not go that far.” Discomfort began to creep into Keith’s thoughts. “I live in the desert after all. Alone. I don’t even know if I’m going to do this next year.”

“Do you have school?”

“No…”

“How do you support yourself?”

“Motor vehicle repair.”

“And you can’t do that anywhere?”

“It’s not that simple.”

They were silent for a bit. Pidge seemed to sense Keith’s change of attitude, becoming considerably less obnoxious in less than a second.

“You always have the option of just having a good summer. It’s okay to enjoy yourself while you’re here.” Pidge gently laid a hand on his forearm. Keith nodded. Suddenly, there was a knot in his throat, and he didn’t really understand why.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

Keith sat on the edge of the dock, his shoes and socks beside him, pushing his legs slowly back and forth in the water. He was partially hoping Lance would show up, ask him to swim, and he could forget reality again for just a moment. But he knew that Lance was most likely still busy with his campers planning strategy for capture the flag. Their own strategy meeting was over already, Pidge and Coran’s combined intensity made for what they believed to be a fast-track to success. Keith barely understood the plan, feeling a bit distracted all day.

Luckily, Pidge had taken over their combined campers in order to scout out the fields, leaving Keith free to wander away with his thoughts. Now he was here, hyper aware of just how alone he was, which was not a feeling he was forced to face often.

Loneliness was just white noise, a regular background to his life. He was used to it. Now he had to go back to it with a whole other context. He felt torn between his extreme, undeniable attraction to Lance, and the life he had known before this summer.

“Hey.”

With a start, Keith looked behind him. It was Lance. His chest felt tight.

“Hey.” Keith felt muted by his worries.

“Looking for a swimming buddy?” Lance kicked off his shoes, sitting next to Keith. Their legs touched under the surface.

“I don’t know.” Keith tried to sound casual. “How is your capture the flag strategy turning out?”

“If you think that I’ll be divulging details about exactly how we are going to kick your asses, you are wrong.” Lance kicked his foot up just enough to splash water onto Keith’s shorts. Keith chuckled, but he knew he didn’t have the heart behind it. He was betraying himself. Lance looked concerned. “Hey...what’s up?”

Keith looked at Lance, but only for a moment. He was not a fan of seeing Lance anything but happy. He sighed.

“What are we doing, exactly?”

Lance was quiet. Gently, he took Keith’s wrist and began to examine his hand, stroking his fingers in thought. It was an interesting gesture, if it was even meant to be one - but it calmed him somewhat. He waited for his response.

“Whatever you’d like to do.” He finally shrugged, but did not let go of Keith’s hand. “This can be whatever you want it to be. How’s that?”

“I don’t _know_ how it is. What if I don’t know what I want?” Keith could feel tinges of anger sharpening his syllables.

“Then I’ll wait until you know.” Lance pushed his fingers between Keith’s, holding his hand tightly.

“What if I wanted to kiss you right now?” Despite his feelings, he knew he was weakening. Lance did that to him, whether he knew it or not. “What if I wanted to kiss you today, but then I didn’t want to kiss you tomorrow? What if today was our last kiss?”

“I’m trying not to overthink it.” Lance turned toward him. Keith couldn’t help but notice how broad his shoulders were. “But if today we are going to kiss for the last time, then I will make sure it’s a good one.”

Something about Lance’s tone tranquilized him. Keith smiled, just a little, and Lance responded by gripping his hand even tighter.

“Okay then.” Keith bit the inside of his cheek. “Then we make a deal.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“If I want to kiss you, and you want to kiss me, no matter what day it is, we will do so as if it was the last time we would have the chance.”

“I like it. It's a deal.”

"And we can't make it sappy when camp is over and we go home.”

“I'll put all that energy into my kissing skills instead.”

“Okay then.”

“Okay.”

Keith could breathe just a little, knowing that at least between them Lance was going to be okay no matter what. That he knew that this was going to be finite. It took the burden off somewhat.

“Do you think you could kiss me now?” Keith looked at Lance hopefully, and Lance leaned forward just a bit. Then they could hear the sounds of campers approaching.

“How about this...we go swimming and go somewhere a little more secluded.” Lance smirked at him. Keith knew he wouldn't be able to turn him down, standing and taking off his shirt and shorts. He wore swim trunks under his shorts at all times now, pleased it was coming in handy for more than just in case his boat got capsized for the tenth time. He was equally pleased to see that Lance had the same idea - though given that he was teaching swimming it was considerably less surprising. They both jumped in.

“Okay...go that way.” Lance pointed toward a clump of trees at the far edge of the lake. Keith began to swim, struggling to keep up with Lance. Lance did not leave him behind - instead of doing so he caught his hand and swam alongside him, giving him a little boost.

They managed to find their way to the other side, unbeknownst to the clump of campers that had begun to gather near the archery field. They were sheltered by low hanging branches, Keith believing that this was their destination until Lance pulled him further in.

He found himself in a smaller pool, surrounded by trees. Now they could not see any campers, or anyone but each other. Light filtered through the leaves onto them. Keith thought he could see some small fish taking shelter in the shade near the bank.

“Do you still want that kiss?”

Keith looked at Lance. Cotton and debris floated behind him, lit up by the sun. The way the light hit his eyes allowed him to see every detail of his iris. There was so much more color than he knew.

“Yeah.”

This time, Keith let Lance come to him. He placed his hands firmly on Keith's hips, pulling him close. Keith brought his hands up to Lance’s shoulders, feeling how warm his skin was in the summer sun. Lance let his forehead rest on Keith’s for a moment.

They kissed, and it was long and slow and everything Keith imagined a truly good kiss would be. This time, he didn't have to worry about how long it would be before he was sober or whether someone would find them any second. He could focus on Lance, just Lance, and how he didn't really want this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know Keith reads YA romance. How else is a young homosexual person supposed to relate to the world? Please let me know if you want a recommendation - I have plenty!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE. Short chapter. Enjoy!

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith stood awkwardly at the table, clearly interrupting some very deep conversation between Shiro and Allura. Shiro, never one to keep him hanging, turned immediately. Allura smiled at him as well.

“Hey Keith. What's up?” 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you. Just us.” Keith gripped the back of a chair uncertainly. “If you have a minute.”

Shiro looked surprised, then glanced over to Allura.

“Oh go ahead, we can wrap it up later.” Allura sipped on her coffee, turning over one of the pages in the stack in front of them.

“Alright, let’s go.” 

They walked outside, strolling over to the beginning of Pidge’s planet hike. No one would be doing the hike today, since it was the last day of the robotics contest Pidge had orchestrated after finding out they were short on supplies. Everyone who was interested was busy trying to use what they had in the most inventive way possible, which Keith had to admit was a pretty clever solution. They passed the beginning marker, a large realistic model of the sun, complete with painted spots and sculpted flares. 

“What did you need to talk about?” Shiro had this way of pulling Keith’s heartstrings with his voice alone, which portrayed so much warmth and kindness. It made Keith feel as though he was always taking advantage of him, even more so right now.

“I wanted to ask you a favor. You can totally say no...but…” Keith took a breath. They could see the Mercury model in the distance. “I was thinking of moving out of my dad’s place.”

“Wow!” Shiro seemed more than enthused.

“I was wondering...if it might be okay for me to move back into your place. Just for a little bit until I find work.” Keith was already uncomfortable with the silence that followed his question. Finally Shiro spoke up.

“Oh man...Keith. I mean, of course. But I'm not going to be living at my old place once camp is over.” 

Keith waited for Shiro to break whatever news that he was clearly on the verge of breaking.

“I'm moving in with Allura. In Chicago.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I'm going to be a professor at the University of Illinois.” 

“Chicago is a bit far from here.” 

“I know. But if you want to come with, I know Allura would have no problem with it. I already brought up the possibility.”

“Thank you.” Keith felt that lump in his throat again. “I'll have to think about it then.” They continued on, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. 

“So you seem to be taking to counseling pretty well. Better than you thought it would be?” Shiro, even though he was only six years older, always fell into the natural dad behavior. It was only a matter of time in every conversation before he began to ask about Keith’s life and plans and whether he was eating enough vegetables.

“Yeah.” Keith didn't feel much like divulging every detail. Especially not if it might cause Shiro to reevaluate their bunking options. Plus, he wasn't so happy with him right now anyway.

“And Lance?”

“What? What about him?” 

“What do you think of him? Is he a good roommate?” 

“Oh. Yeah. He's fine.” Keith tried to calm his breathing. For a second there, it really seemed as if Shiro knew...he was getting too used to Pidge’s Machiavellian mind tricks.

“He seems fond of you.” 

“Yeah. I mean...sure, he's a good friend. So are Hunk and Pidge.”

“To be sure.” Shiro nodded. He wore a small smile. It was unnerving to Keith. “So you decided you like being around people more than being alone? Does that mean you want to be a counselor next year?”

“Let's not go that far.” Keith could feel irritation bubbling in his stomach. He wasn't sure he wanted to plan that far ahead, especially when Shiro just dropped the moving-to-Chicago bomb on him. He stopped abruptly. “I think I need to get back. I should shower before rock climbing.” 

“Okay.” Keith could feel Shiro watching him as he stalked back down the trail. He knew he had confused him. He wasn't sure he cared right now.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

“I haven't seen you all day!” Lance exclaimed as he busted into their cabin. Keith was lying on his bed, only wearing his shorts, staring at the ceiling. He watched as Lance tore off his shirt, kicking his shoes into the corner. “I just gotta hop in the shower and I'll be right out.” 

“Take your time.” 

Keith sighed as Lance went into the bathroom, hearing him turn on the faucet. A few minutes passed, and steam began to pour out from underneath the large gap in the bathroom door. 

Keith slowly reached underneath the elastic of his boxers. Frustration always had a way of getting the best of Keith, and he supposed this would be as good a lapse in judgement as any.

 

_ He pushed open the bathroom door. Keith could see Lance’s feet at the bottom of the curtain. _

_ Keith untied the string that kept his shorts up, letting them fall to the ground. The sound or sight of it caught Lance’s attention. “Keith?” He pulled back the curtain a bit, and saw him standing there. Something changed in Lance’s face. It was a change that Keith liked, that got him hard.  _

 

Keith stifled a groan as he stroked himself. He wondered if Lance was thinking about him, right now, in the shower...

 

_ He smiled, walking closer until they were face-to-face, separated only by the curtain. Lance pushed the curtain to the side, pulling Keith toward him until their bodies pressed together. Kissing Lance fiercely, Keith continued to press forward until Lance was backed up against the wall, hot water splashing their sides.  _

 

Keith was now officially too far to stop. Maybe Lance would walk in on him. Right now he  _ wanted _ him to.

 

_ Lance made the most amazing noise as his hot skin met the cold tile, pushing down his underwear until he had a hold of him underneath the fabric, which was now completely soaked. Keith groaned. He reached up, gripping the hair on Lance’s head gently and moving his lips to his neck. Keith ran the tips of his fingers down the front of Lance’s chest, pushing the waistband down, kicking it behind them once it slid to the floor. They were fully touching now; their hips driving together, the taste of Lance’s lips. Lance began to stroke them both… _

 

It took everything Keith had not to make any noise as he came. This feeling, right now, was one of the few times where he just didn't care about anything. He felt weightless, like there were no consequences, that he could do whatever he wanted -  _ needed. _

That feeling ended, though. Lance continued to shower, and Keith was left with a mess. If only he could carry it over. He heard Pidge’s voice in his head. “ _ It's okay to just enjoy yourself while you're here.”  _

Why couldn't he stop worrying and just let go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how many sex scenes I've written and then deleted. Sigh. For every word in this chapter, there are 10 words I laid to rest. RIP


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Lance**

 

 

Coran’s voice just seemed to drone on and on. Though the stars tonight looked like a vast glittering tapestry punctuated by frequent meteors, Coran still always seemed to manage to make everything just a tiny bit duller, going on tangents and over-explaining every last detail of every constellation and meteor shower. Lance wandered toward the back of the clearing to where the trees grew thick, next to Keith.

Every year at camp since Lance could remember had the same flavor, the same feel to it. Smoke and water, Shiro’s voice, the smell of pine everywhere. This year was totally different. This year was _Keith_ , and nothing but. This year was fire.

When they stood together, Lance felt bold. This was what made him reach over and slide his hand into Keith's. It was dark, but he could see the expression on Keith’s face - pleasant surprise, and a little mischief. There was something else too in his body language, a kind of sadness that served as a footnote to everything they did. Lance knew what that was too. As much as he would have liked to pretend otherwise, this was finite.

It wasn't just what was different about camp that stood out to Lance, but also what was different about Keith. He’d had plenty of crushes before to be sure, infatuations, and even relationships. But none of them were anything like this. Even though he was bisexual Lance had nearly always dated girls. Men were few and far in between, whether it was crushes or dates, and it was a number he could count on one hand. None of them had come close to being Keith. Keith was everything he ever wanted.

Slowly, quietly, they both slipped out of view. Behind the trees it was nearly pitch black, but he didn't need light to feel exhilarated by their bodies pressing together, by Keith’s lips on his. Before, Lance always felt cool around his dates. Keith made him feel hot.

Lance was hard after only a minute of making out, a fact that he didn't hesitate to make apparent to Keith. He placed his hands on his hips and pulled them together, and the way Keith gasped pulled from him a low, quiet groan. He wanted Keith in every way possible. He knew Keith wanted him too, but he never went any further than this, nothing past knowing. The past two weeks had been mostly this - working themselves up into a flurry, making each other dizzy, eventually calming back down. After their first encounter Lance would not touch Keith the way he had before unless he knew he had permission.

“Lance…” The way Keith said his name made him breathless. Lance responded by planting kisses down his neck. “What if we did more? Later, in our bunk?”

Pausing, Lance played the words back in his head, making sure he didn't mishear him.

“What if we did?”

Keith looked like he didn't know what to say.

“I don't know…”

“Believe me, I want to.” Lance brought both of his hands up, behind Keith’s neck, resting them there as a comfort. He pulled his hips away. “But don’t pressure yourself. We don't have to do anything.”

Keith nodded, stroking the small of Lance’s back, clearly mulling over what Lance was saying.

They heard Coran’s voice, carrying clearly and loudly through the brush, trying to herd the campers away to their cabins. Both boys took a minute to appear not quite so obvious, stepping back out and becoming counselors once more.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

Lance was nearly asleep when he felt Keith’s weight behind him on the mattress. It made a little spark in his brain, and suddenly he didn't feel quite so tired. He turned, just enough to lay on his back and turn his head to the side. Keith was looking at him, with that glorious brooding expression he sometimes wore when he thought no one was looking. But now he was looking directly at Lance, and it sent jolts down his legs to his toes.

“Hey.” Lance whispered. Keith only blinked, his expression growing sharper. Lance wasn't sure whether he should be afraid or aroused.

Slowly, Keith sat up, just a bit. He extended an arm to Lance’s other side and leaned over him. Keith studied his face. Lance was still, the skin of his face prickling pleasantly in anticipation.

The kiss started slow. Lance loved every second, letting Keith control the pace completely. He tried not to make noise, especially not now. He wanted everything to be Keith's choice, uninterrupted by his own wants. Keith already knew what Lance wanted. He didn't need reminding.

Things started to become a blur when Keith got more forceful, faster and unrelenting. Lance, carefully doing his best not to push Keith either which way, slid his hands over the back of his neck and into his hair, gently stroking his fingers though. Keith straddled him, and Lance ran his hands down the front of the shirt on Keith’s chest. Lance wished he had taken off his t-shirt and shorts before falling into bed, but he regretted it less when Keith teasingly began to push his shirt up, reaching up to run his fingers over his collarbone. Lance couldn’t help it - he moaned into the kiss.

This seemed to motivate Keith, who began to gently move their hips together. Lance could feel through both of their shorts how rigid he was. If they went any further, he was done for. Keith cupped his hands around Lance’s jaw, waiting until the exact right moment to suck on his tongue. For a minute, Lance swore he had lost his mind. If they didn’t go any further, he was doomed.

“Keith.” Lance lifted his head up, gasping for air. His face was hot. Keith looked at him in a way that shook him from the inside. “If...if you did this for much longer…” He wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence. This certainly wasn’t his first time with someone, but it might be his first time with _Keith_. “I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Keith still had his hands on Lance’s face.

“I know.” His voice was low. He began to drag his hand down Lance’s chest, over his stomach, to the elastic of his shorts. Lance’s mouth went dry, waiting. Keith began to grind his palm down, hard, stroking him through his shorts. Lance’s hands shot up to his face as he tried not to moan but he failed miserably. Keith gently pushed Lance’s hands away, leaning down as his hand found its way underneath his shorts. “I want this.”

At this, Lance began to oscillate his hips into Keith’s hand. Keith was gripping him and stroking _exactly_ perfectly and it blew his mind. If there was only one perk to being with another guy, it was that they knew what felt best. Lance was utterly lost, utterly out of control. He no longer had the faculty to speak. All he knew at this moment was Keith’s hand, warm and tight and skilled, reducing him to a boneless mass.

“I’m gonna come.” He finally managed to spit out, and Keith began to suck on the skin of his neck, as if giving him permission. Lance gripped Keith’s shoulders, feeling the muscle there tense with movement as he let go, cum spilling over Keith’s hand and his own stomach. He could feel Keith’s kisses here and there, and it took him a few to remember where he was. Once he regained the ability he sat up, rolling Keith onto his back.

“Keith.” He was shaking. “Can I please make you come.”

Keith nodded his head quickly, and Lance did not hesitate to pull down Keith’s shorts complete with boxers, moving down to put his lips on him. Keith immediately wound his fingers into Lance’s hair, and Lance thoroughly enjoyed the way he tugged while he slowly took him into his mouth. The second perk to being with another guy was that he knew what felt best too. Keith’s moans were gentle but his hips were not, but Lance enjoyed this as well, knowing how he made him feel. He could do this forever but Keith was so hard he knew it would only be a second--

And then he was coming, and Lance was gripping Keith’s hips and swallowing, which was something he never did. But in this case, he wanted it, his mind so addled at this point that he wanted anything that Keith would give him.

When he knew Keith was finished Lance pulled himself up so that they were level, this time leaning over him, this time studying his expression. Keith’s eyes were closed and he looked dazed. Lance smiled when he opened them and reached up, gripping the back of Lance’s neck to pull their lips together.

Keith moved to sit up, still locked in their kiss, and when he pulled away he seemed to gather his wits. Lance grabbed some tissue from the dresser beside his bed, and with Keith’s help cleaned himself up. He didn’t say anything, didn’t want to spoil it. He was shaky as hell. When they were done Keith took his face in his hands one last time, Lance’s mind completely blanking out, drinking in the last kiss. Keith backed away, his expression difficult to read as he went back to his own bed to lie down.

Lance watched him for a moment, eyes growing heavy, before falling back into bed. It took him no time to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha forgot about the side ponytails, didntcha?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all get a little treat after this chapter so READ AWAY~

After much planning and anticipation, capture the flag day was tomorrow. The camper’s excitement was palpable, as they had worked hard to plan their perfect strategies. Lance, however, felt distracted.

“LANCE.” Pidge, ever the loyal friend, had gracefully stuck by Lance’s side throughout all phases of his Keith obsession. She was clearly worn down by it. “Dude. You gotta pay attention.”

“To what?” He held his half eaten egg salad sandwich up, but did not take a bite. Keith had not yet shown up yet to lunch, and he had been weird at breakfast. Lance was afraid that he had made a terrible mistake.

“One of your campers just spilled her lunch everywhere and now she's cleaning it up. Alone.” Pidge dinged him on the head with her spoon. “Handle it!”

Lance jumped up, dumping his sandwich on his tray and hurrying to the camper. She looked remorseful and embarrassed. A pang of regret struck through Lance’s heart.

“Hey, you see that mop and bucket over there in the corner?” Lance, his hands full of dishes, turned to one of the older girls, who nodded, but looked apathetic. “Go grab it for us.”

Sighing, she got up, taking her sweet time to retrieve the mop. Lance shook his head in annoyance.

“You alright?” He handed the tray back to the camper, full of the now ruined food. She nodded, blushing. “Go ahead and get a new one from Hunk. Ask him for an extra cookie.” He winked at her and immediately regretted it when her blush deepened.

Lance plunked himself down with a sigh once he had finished. Pidge viewed him judgmentally.

“Where is Keith?” She asked, and Lance shrugged.

“I haven't seen him since breakfast.”

“Did something happen? You don't look too great, dude.” Pidge completed her demolition of her own egg sandwich, never once taking her eyes off of Lance. “Don't tell me…” she leaned forward, crossing her arms, voice lowered. “You guys _did it_ , didn't you?”

Lance chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Define ‘it’.” He tried to keep his voice casual, but it did not stop Pidge’s eyebrows from shooting up into outer space.

“Oh my god.” Her tone changed - it was much more urgent now. “Lance. I want to be happy for you but you are acting like you're waiting to hear whether they're gonna put down your dog.”

“Well that's what it feels like! The dog being...whether Keith still likes me, even.”

“So you were bad at it?” The configuration of her eyebrows now changed, only one raised, mocking Lance.

“God, no!” Lance balked at Pidge’s doubt. “No...don't ask me how I know. I just do.”

Pidge had raised her hand up to cover her mouth, smiling coyly.

“So then, what? What makes you think he doesn't like you anymore?”

“He just...he seems like maybe he regrets it. And I know he wasn't sure at first. I should have stopped him.” His voice dripped with anguish. “But I don't know...I wasn't thinking straight.”

“Ha.” Pidge chuckled. “Well you can't be responsible for his decisions. It's not like you made him do it, right?” Her last word was said with a steeliness that made Lance’s blood run cold.

“No, I told him outright not to do anything he doesn't want. I held back as long as I could even when he was on top of me.”

“Oh my.”

“Sorry. I just mean...I tried really hard to make sure I wasn't making him do anything. Or even trying to persuade him.”

“Okay okay. You're fine. You just need to let him work out his feelings. Maybe it was his first time.”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

“Oh my god Pidge...you might be right.” He felt a little panicky. “He lives alone! In the desert! And he has for years! What are the chances he ever even had a date?”

“I mean...if there was a single guy out there attracted to men, you can bet he was attracted to Keith. Let's not jump to any conclusions.” Pidge smirked.

“That's a good point.” Lance sighed. “I just wish it could be okay. That everything is fine. We only have a couple weeks left of camp, and if this is how it ends…” Lance shook his head. “I think I would be ruined.”

“Now now.” Pidge awkwardly patted him on the top of his forehead. Lance rolled his eyes. “It's okay, little lollipop.”

“Pidge...help me.”

“What? What do you want me to do!?”

“Talk to him!! You can do that. It's like your thing.”

“Uughhhhh." Pidge rolled her eyes. "You owe me a night out after camp, then. Drinks. I demand drinks." 

"Done and done." Lance nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks Pidge. You're a good friend."

"So I'm told..." Pidge stood, sliding her empty tray toward Lance. "You don't even know how lucky you are."

 

 

_**Pidge** _

 

 

Pidge was not accustomed to seeking people out. Usually people came to her, which was weird, because she never acted like she wanted people to confide in her and confess their feelings or talk about their deepest secret or whatever. Except when she did act like that. Those were special exceptions.

For some reason she let Lance convince her that she needed to find Keith so that she could so generously bestow her support and friendship upon him. She was sure he’d be thrilled. The problem was that she needed to find Keith first, and make it look like she hadn't just spent half the day looking for him.

He definitely wasn't in his bunk, which was good, because that could have been awkward. He wasn't at the lake either, which also contained its own silver lining, seeing as how she wasn't into swimming. No archery, no boat. She only realized that Keith also taught rock climbing on the other side of camp when it was nearly dinner time.

At first, she was sure she had missed him. Not a single person was around, though she swore his class only ended minutes ago. She was about to turn around when she heard her name.

“Pidge?” It was far away, and definitely upwards. Keith was sitting at the top of the cliff face (it wasn't too tall - maybe the size of a two story house). “Are you like, lost? Or something?”

“Nope. Honestly, just walking around.” She tried to look casual. Keith regarded her suspiciously. “What about you?”

“Ah...there's a really nice view up here.” Keith leaned back, which only served to display his muscular arms. _Damn you, Lance._ “You can come see it if you want.”

“Uhhh…” Pidge frowned. “I sure would love to, but, you know.” She raised her arms. “These were made for tinkering.”

“Oh, just go around the back way. There are steps.”

She assented, wandering around past some trees and shrubbery until she found the old wooden steps creating the pathway that he was talking about.

“So.” Pidge plopped herself down beside him, sighing with the physical exertion (yes, she did the nature hike, but that didn't have _stairs_ ). “How you been?”

Keith was silent for a few moments, his back illuminated by the late day sun. He seemed to be different. A little less conscious, a little more melancholy. The view was indeed gorgeous, the tops of the trees swathed in an orange glow. Everything seemed to slope down from this point.

“You know, don't you?”

“Ah, the famous question. Do I know? Or did I guess?” Pidge threw an arm in front of her dramatically. “Is it just that I have a way about me, or an all seeing eye?”

“I get it, Pidge.” Keith's tone was underlined with annoyance. Pidge didn't feel deterred but sensed that Keith was in no mood. As if to reinforce this, he sighed, eyebrows drawn. _Such glorious eyebrows. You do not deserve this, Lance._

“I think Lance might be having conniptions trying to guess what you're thinking. Or even where you've been all day.” She tried to soften her voice. The changes in Keith made him much less predictable. “I've never seen Lance get this hung up on someone. I mean, he's definitely been hung up before. But this particular brand is not something I'm familiar with.”

Keith, again, took his time getting back to her. Pidge was too used to quick reactions - she felt a tingle of impatience in her toes.

“It's my fault,” He finally started, “I don't think I can just let go and have fun. I've never...ugh.” Keith lay back, head in the dirt. “I don't know what I'm doing. I should know, right? Normal people can just _do_ things like this.”

“I'm not so sure about that.” Pidge pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Besides, how many ‘normal’ people live by themselves in the desert only to go and have a summer fling? No one I know.”

Keith brought his hands up to cover his face. Pidge wanted to hug him, or offer him some comfort, but it seemed like Keith was not hot on physical contact right now.

“I don't want it to end, but there isn't much time left,” Keith spoke through his fingers, “and I doubt Lance was thinking the same.”

“You don't know unless you try to talk to him.” At this, Keith groaned. Pidge mentally cursed Lance a third time when imagining what other sort of noises he's been treated to by Keith. _Screw you, Lance._

“Oh, hey Lance, we did one thing once and now I want to marry you. Hope that doesn't scare you off!” Keith really needed to work on his mock voice. It sounded too much like himself. “You're the first person I've ever been with, and suddenly I don't want to live in the desert alone anymore so can we move in together? Thanks.” With the last word he threw his arms up, letting them drop zombie-like to his sides.

“There's really nothing wrong with feeling that way.” Pidge picked up Keith's wrist, which stayed limp, letting it drop to the ground again. “I mean, it's a lot for anyone, but you shouldn't feel bad.”

“Well, I do. And I don't know what to do, because Shiro is moving to Chicago and leaving me with no non-weird, non-threatening way to be closer to Lance while not making a giant commitment to someone I've known for a month and a half.” Keith looked like he was going to cry. "Plus, I don't want to live by myself in the desert anymore."

“Just move in with me.” Pidge shrugged. “I need a roommate anyway. It's not super close to Lance’s parents, but it's way closer than Chicago or El Paso.”

Keith was still for a moment. Slowly, he turned his head to her.

“We’re not allowed to live in the dorms as seniors, and believe it or not I'm not exactly the most popular kid in school. But I do need a roommate.”

“I don’t even know if I'll have a job.”

“Well, both Hunk and I freelance building pieces for different machinery and vehicles. We know a lot of people who could hook you up.”

Keith sat up. 

“Listen, that's really nice.” He seemed resigned. Pidge wanted to shake him by the shoulders. “I just think this is all a little too much right now. I made a mistake, and now I have to deal with it. Lance knew that I might stop at any time, and this is me stopping.” Pidge could hear veritable anger in Keith’s voice. Keith had a temper he had been restraining from them all. Pidge heard warning bells in her head at seeing Keith's expression.

“Suit yourself!” Pidge got up. “Listen, I know that you and Lance had an agreement. But you probably should at least let him know you don't hate him. That's what he thinks right now.”

Keith frowned, but said nothing as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO BASICALLY I am the luckiest person ever who has a best friend named Katrina who draws me fanarts of my fanfic.
> 
> So 1, look at PIDGE:
> 
>  
> 
> [PIIIIIDGE](https://tinyurl.com/yd2rp4cs)
> 
>  
> 
> Pidge is my baby and Katrina knows this.
> 
> 2, SHIRO AND ALLURA MAKE IMPORTANT LIFE CHOICES (a two parter) (warning, THERE ARE TIDDIES) (yeah it's not what you'd expect which makes this the greatest fanart of a fanfic ever):
> 
>  
> 
> [PART 1](https://tinyurl.com/yb26qxzg)  
> [PART 2](https://tinyurl.com/y6vrst9d)
> 
>  
> 
> TILL NEXT TIME FRIENDS


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**_Lance_ **

  
  


 

Against his better judgement, Lance stayed up until Keith finally came into the cabin. He could tell that Keith thought he was asleep, and felt bad for making him jump when he sat up. 

“Hey.” 

“Sorry to wake you.” Keith murmured, sliding off his shorts and climbing into bed.

“No, I stayed up.”

“Ah.” 

There was silence. Lance could tell that this was not going to go the direction he wanted. His heart was heavy. But isn’t this what he had promised? That any time might be the last time? But maybe Keith didn’t have to  be  like _this_ about it.

“Keith...I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be  _ sorry _ .” Keith was clearly struggling. Annoyance permeated his words. He could hear Keith groan and immediately felt worse.

“I mean, I’m not sorry, not about anything we did. I just…” 

“Look,” Keith interrupted him. Lance swallowed. “We talked about this before. And I just can’t do it anymore. I…” He looked like he was about to falter, to say something that wasn’t going to crumble Lance’s heart into pieces. Lance held his breath. “...I need to be done now. I maybe shouldn’t have done any of this. This is my fault and I don’t want you to feel bad.”

Lance felt bad. 

“Yeah, I get it.” He spoke softly. They said nothing again for a while. “It was what we agreed in the first place.”

He laid back in his bed, chest tight. When he caught his breath again, he turned to Keith, who was facing away from him.

“For what it’s worth,” he tried to ignore the crack in his voice, “I don’t regret it. I don’t regret any of it.” 

He waited for a reply, but Keith said nothing.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

The big day was here, and Lance did not have his heart in it whatsoever. Pidge looked positively furious at both him and Keith, but this was something even Pidge couldn’t fix. They gathered in their groups, and Lance tried not to look at Keith as Shiro fired the starting gun. 

Suddenly, the entire camp was rife with chaos. The plans and strategies they had spent so long working on the last few weeks went positively out the window as the campers tried the most direct and dangerous routes they could. Lance tried and utterly failed to inspire some organization among the girls in his group, half of whom weren’t remotely interested in winning while the other half, who presumably were, weren’t anywhere to be found. Eventually he just gave up and began to make an effort on his own, hoping that the majority of his campers would at least have fun.

They had erected all sorts of homemade, space themed structures to hide in and use as forts and home bases. He saw Hunk with a group of dedicated boys, yelling some sort of war cry (or maybe it was a warble) as they charged forward with their flag. Distracted, he bumped into Pidge, both of them tumbling forward awkwardly into a patch of grass. 

“Dude!” Pidge squawked, rubbing her head. “Sabotage is not cool!”

“Sorry.” Lance didn't have much energy other than to be and look and embody the entire idea of pathetic. Pidge, for a second, took glorious pity upon him and held out her hand, helping him sit up.

“How are you holding up?”

“Oh, you know, I'm great. I've managed to crush my own heart and make Keith loathe being near me.” Lance felt deflated. “I'm peachy.”

“Didn't you get to talk to Keith?”

“Well, yeah.” Lance shrugged.

“So he...he didn't tell you anything.”

“He said we shouldn't have done what we did and he just can't be with me anymore.” He offered helpfully.

“Oh my god.” Pidge smacked her forehead. “Lance, Keith is an idiot. He wants to be with you so bad he's afraid of his own feelings. And he's handling this terribly.”

“I mean…”

“Alone in the desert, yeah yeah.” Pidge waved him off. “The fact is that he wants you but he has no idea how to express himself. And you guys need to talk for real. I am tired of being your middleman.” 

With this, she pushed herself up, dusted herself off, and ran toward the nearest gaggle in her group. 

Lance didn't know how to feel. A hollow shell was the best way he could describe his current state. He thought about what Pidge said, but at this point, it honestly sounded too good to be true.

He wandered around some more, the chaos continuing around him. Now he longed for a quiet place - this was so much more overwhelming than he had imagined. Desperately, contrary to everything he had planned for this day, he looked for somewhere he could be alone. 

Eventually he spotted a big, yellow makeshift tent meant to look like the sun in the distance. It seemed to be far away enough that no one would be inside. He ran toward it. Lance hoped that no one would see him running away and wonder. He did not have energy for anyone else right now. It took too long to get to the tent. He lifted the flap -

Keith was inside.

Keith, who in the last 48 hours had completely broken him, was sitting alone in the homemade tent, bathed in yellow, looking crumpled, arms wrapped around the knees he had pulled up to his forehead. For a moment he looked sixteen again, and Lance was rocketed back to the past. Except this time the object of his affections was Keith, and not some girl who was willing to hurt him for no reason. His heart was squeezed inside his chest. 

Keith noticed him there, looking up at Lance, everything about him betraying the fact that he had barely slept. 

“I really need to be alone right now.” Keith sounded as tired as he looked. 

“I don't want to leave you.” Lance hoped he sounded as earnest as he felt. 

“Lance...please…” Even with Keith’s plea he couldn't pull himself away. He would consent to getting hurt continuously if it meant that he could understand. Especially if it meant he could see that there was some truth to what Pidge had said.

“No.” Lance crawled into the tent, sidling up close to Keith. “You don't have to say anything, just listen to me for a minute.”

Keith said nothing, waiting, not making eye contact. Lance took a breath, trying to steady himself.

“I don't want this to end. I know you said...that any kiss might be the last.” He sighed. “But I'm way too into you to let you go.” 

Lance took another moment, trying to formulate just how he was going to pour his heart out. 

“And you can say no, but I want you to come home with me. And live with me. Even though it's ridiculous, and I live with my parents, and I'm sure you don't want to leave your home. And maybe we shouldn't, but I want to be with you so badly,”

“Normally, camp is the only thing I can think about. But ever since I met you, the only thing I can think about is you.”

He could see Keith consider him for a minute. He still didn't look at him, but he was shocked to see tears spilling over Keith’s face. 

“I want those things too.” Keith's voice was so heartrendingly soft that Lance immediately wrapped his arms around his shoulders, feeling him shake in his grasp.

“Why wouldn't you tell me that?” 

Keith was too busy crying to properly reply. Lance squeezed, trying his best to be comforting. His relief was so strong that he was sure he wasn't doing the best job of it. 

“I don't know if I can, though.” Keith wiped his face of tears and snot, but the emotions were clearly not over. “I can't just move in with someone I met last month.”

“I know. I know it's crazy. But I also can't just let this go.” Lance let his head fall on Keith’s shoulder. They could hear whoops and yelling in the distance, and by some grace of god it was not getting any closer. “There has got to be some way we can be around each other.”

“I think there might be a way…” Keith finally raised his head, which made Lance look up at him. A glimmer of hope began to wash away his stress. He saw Keith relax, even smile. Lance longed for a picture. “First though, I need you to kiss me. If you want.”

“Promise you won't regret it?”

“Never again.”

Lance took Keith’s face in his hand, turning it to meet his own. With his other hand he wiped away tears that still fell continuously to Keith’s chin, dripping into the dirt floor. It didn't matter. Nothing could stop Lance as he leaned forward, pulling Keith’s lips to his own. 

It seemed as though they both let out a breath of relief, relaxing into each other's arms. This kiss was different than the rest. It wasn't about making each other dizzy and needy; this kiss was something else. Lance couldn't quite put his finger on it, but whatever it was planted a seed that he wanted to grow. He felt Keith smile into the kiss and the sensation was so unbelievably beautiful, he couldn't help but laugh. As they broke apart, their bodies sagged as though they had just sprinted a mile. 

Keith smiled and put his forehead on Lance’s, and they shared in their moment of happiness together. 

“So,” Lance’s voice was only loud enough for Keith, “what’s the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit y'all. This is actually the next-to-last chapter. This fic will be FINISHED.
> 
> ...Or will it?
> 
> Anyway, with that vague hint at a second part to this fic (that was vague too right?), here's MORE KATRINA FANART: 
> 
> [MOAR PIIIIIDGE](https://tinyurl.com/yaaskluo)


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

**_Keith_ **

  


On the last night of camp, Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith gathered in their bunk, tipsy from sips of moonshine and gulps of mai tai.

“Here's to new roommates.” Pidge leaned over and jostled Keith with her shoulder. “And my team winning capture the flag. And my senior year. And new friends, and we're probably getting a dog, just so you know.”

“Wow Pidge, I didn't know you were so sentimental.” Hunk chirped from Keith’s bunk, looking toasted.

“Excuse me I am the _sentimentalest.”_ Every word Pidge spoke was spaced awkwardly and it was clearly cracking Lance up.

“Okay, we can get a dog.” Keith’s face felt hot, and he knew he was probably bright pink. “But I get to name him.”

“Ooh! _Blaze_.” Lance had drunk the least out of all of them but still managed to permeate the room with goofiness.

“I think Merman sounds better.” Pidge made eye contact with Keith, who mentally submitted to her knowing his business for the rest of their lives. “What say you, Keith?”

“That's a horrible name!” Hunk shouted, sounded incredulous. “You two should never own a dog. Please do not ruin an innocent animal’s life with your terrible names.”

“I think Merman will do.”

“Noooo...Blaaaze…” Lance looked imploringly at Keith. “It's the perfect dog name.”

“Okay. Truth or dare.” Pidge poured more mai tai into her mug.

“Dare!” Lance threw his arms up enthusiastically, and Keith, despite everything, was completely charmed.

“I wasn't asking you. But okay.” Pidge leaned back, swirling her drink while she mulled over her dare. “I dare you to kiss Keith.”

If Keith’s face could have been any redder, it became so in that moment.

“Den of sin.” Hunk raised his mug, drinking heartily. “Just don't ask me to kiss anyone.”

“Psh. Pidge. That's barely a dare, come on.” Lance looked at Keith, and Keith’s chest fluttered.

“ _You_ come on! I deserve some proof after all the effort I've made for you two. And support.” She emphasized the T in the last word comically.

“I mean whatever. Easiest dare in the world.” Lance paused. “As long as you're okay with it, Keith.”

“I'm fine with it.” Why did it feel like Pidge had dared Lance to kiss him for the first time? He set down his mai tai.

“Okay then, here I come!” Lance crawled over to him, scooting up so that their knees touched. Lance seemed to be savoring the moment, reaching over and gently taking Keith’s hand in his own. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pidge bring her hands up to her face, watching intently.

It was Keith who leaned forward, meeting Lance halfway in a kiss that was soft and sweet. And short. He wasn't about to give anyone a show here.

Pidge slapped her hand on the ground.

“Approved.” She raised her mug, taking a sip. Keith was gratified at the dazed look on Lance’s face. “I hereby submit a formal request that no hanky panky be done where I can see it or hear it once we are roommates.”

“Says the person who wanted to see us kiss.” Keith smirked. “Request approved.”

“Hey, it doesn't mean I want to hear noises through the walls. Kisses are fine. Hanky panky, not fine.”

“Do you go out much, Pidge?” Lance raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Nope!” Pidge cackled. Ah, the cackle. It seemed to come out more when they were drunk. “You'll have to get creative.”

“I can deal with that.” Keith felt so happy in this moment that he felt he could deal with anything. “I don't mind being creative.”

He could not ignore the suggestive grin Lance gave him after that. Keith returned the sentiment with a tiny smile of his own.

“So wait.” Hunk sat up, “Hanky panky? Kissing? Are you guys like, together?”

Keith buried his face in his hands, trying to hold in laughter. Pidge made a noise of drunk astonishment.

“Seriously Hunk? Have you been paying attention?”

“Oh my god...for how long? When did it happen?”

“Like, basically since the first day of camp. Yeesh.”

Hunk looked even more confused.

“More officially, when I took you guys out on the motorcycle.” Keith chuckled. “But only because that was the first chance I got.”

Lance was blushing deeply. It made Keith want to kiss him again.

“Awe man! I rode the motorcycle of sin?” Hunk leaned back tipping the contents of his mug into his mouth. “I gotta go scrub my brain.”

“No sin here. Nothin’ but love, baby.” Lance turned and leaned back, setting his head in Keith’s lap. Keith began to run his fingers through Lance’s hair.

He might be incredibly nervous to move, and terrified that it might go away at any second, but knowing that Lance wanted this as much as he did steadied his nerves and made him feel brave.

“Okay Pidge, truth or dare.” Keith cocked his head in her direction, and he swore he could see her blush as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Truth.” She leaned back onto the bed and folded her arms. “I'm no fool.”

“Okay…” Keith mulled over what he would ask, but was interrupted by Hunk.

“Hey, what about your special pen pal friend in Philadelphia? You write to them at all over the summer?” Hunk asked out of complete innocence but by the look on Pidge’s face, he was not referring to just any pen pal.

“Woah!! Woahhh woah woah woah woah!” Lance got up, and both he and Keith moved closer to Pidge, who looked like she wanted to be buried underground and forgotten. “ _Special_ pen pal friend? What does that mean!?”

“I just have someone I write to. It's no one.”

“So?” Keith bumped her shoulder with his. “Did you write to them?”

“No…”

“Pidge. Oh my god. You are the _worst_ liar.” Lance was incredulous but he spoke gently, like someone who was petting a baby deer that they didn't want to spook. “Tell us. Tell us all about this.”

“I just write to someone. We’ve visited once or twice. Philadelphia has a lot of academic engineering contests. And that's all I'm saying right now.” She sipped her drink coyly, and Keith saw Lance narrow his eyes.

“Hmmm...okay, sure. We’ll get more out of you yet.”

“Don't count on it!”

“Okay, it's Hunk’s turn.” Lance peeked out over the bed. “What about Shay?”

“What about her?” Hunk whined. “You didn't even give me the chance to pick dare.”

“Okay, I dare you to tell me about Shay.”

“She's just a girl I see sometimes. Works with one of my clients. She's no one!”

“Mmmmhmmmmm.” Lance grinned. “This must be what it feels like to be Pidge.”

“You wouldn't know it if you saw it!” Pidge turned to Keith. “Okay Keith. It's your turn.”

Keith would have been good with any dare, as often he felt that doing was easier than speaking. But today he was feeling brave.

“Truth.”

“Alright. Truth time Keith. Tell me - have you ever been with anyone before Lance?”

Keith pursed his lips. “Like, dating?”

“ _Any_ of it.”

“Oh.” Keith looked at Lance apprehensively. Lance was definitely paying attention. “Nothing real, no.”

“What, you've been in fake relationships?”

“I mean...a lot of girls...over time...you know. Tricked me into kissing them. Or declared we were dating. None of it made with my consent of course.”

“But...you haven't been with any guys?” Lance asked, softly.

“No.”

Keith chewed the inside of his lip and looked at Lance. Lance smiled a very small smile, and they shared the moment until Pidge sat forward, grumpy and blocking their view.

“Your googly eyes are getting out of hand.” She looked over and Lance, and Keith couldn't see the expression she gave him. “Okay now we’ve all gone, and I'm tired, and I'm about to crash here, so I just wanna say one thing.”

Keith and Lance were quiet, waiting. Hunk snored.

“This was the worst year of summer camp yet. And thank you. I love you both.”

Pidge patted both of their shoulders stoically, getting up and grabbing Keith’s blanket off of his bed. Lance was grinning again, and Keith felt like hugging everyone. They watched as Pidge rolled into a perfect burrito, both getting up and crawling into Keith’s bed.

“Goodnight.” They heard Pidge drawl blearily from the ground. “No hanky panky.”

“Goodnight Pidge.” Lance pulled Keith close to him. “We promise to abstain.”

“Mmh.”

Keith felt like his heart would burst. It might have been partially the alcohol, but he knew that beneath the haze was something real. He rested his forehead against Lance’s chest and knew Lance felt it too.

 

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 

The morning that they all parted ways was an emotional affair. Pidge and Keith made sure to exchange information, and made a plan for Keith to become her roommate. Allura agreed to help Keith move as soon as Pidge found a place (Shiro wouldn't be able to miss any work his first semester) and Pidge assured Keith that she would find him work as soon as possible - and that he didn't need to pay rent to live there. Apparently, freelancing as an engineer was lucrative work. This was also when Keith found out that this was Pidge’s second round at college, and that she would be completing her graduate degree in environmental engineering. He realized just how much about Pidge he hadn't yet learned.

As unexpected as it was, Hunk was the most emotional about their parting, tearing up before he loaded his and Pidge’s things into his truck, hugging them all for the twelfth time so that he could procrastinate leaving. Pidge was already in the passenger side, banging her tiny fist on the door impatiently.

“Chop chop, Hunk! I got an apartment to find!”

“Sorry!” He sniffed, looking at each of their faces once more. “I'll miss you guys!”

“You're gonna see Lance like next week, just watch.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Catch you punks later.” She grinned as they rolled away.

Keith looked at Lance.

“So, how are you getting out of here?” Keith tried to be casual but it still hurt a little to have to say goodbye.

“Oh, I take the bus. The stop is a couple miles from here.”

“Want a ride?” Keith enjoyed the smile that Lance gave him in response.

“Is that a trick question?” Lance asked mischievously.

“So...yes?” Lance nodded, hands in his pockets. “Okay, let me go say bye to Shiro. I'll be right back.”

He jogged over to where Shiro and Allura were standing. Shiro turned, arms outspread to hug him. Hugging Shiro was like hugging a tree.

“So I'm giving Lance a ride out, and then I'll be on my way back home to start packing my stuff.”

“Alright. Be safe.” Shiro let him go, hands on his shoulders. It was very uncle-like.

“I'll be down whenever you say the word, Keith.” Allura hugged him too - a very short and gentle hug.

“I really appreciate it. Really.”

“Oh, it's nothing. It's the least I can do.”

Keith waved one last wave, heading back to Lance.

Donning their helmets, they both mounted the motorcycle, Keith feeling a certain satisfaction at Lance’s arms gripping him. He could get used to this.

Unfortunately, a couple miles on the bike was only a few minutes, and they were at the stop in no time.

“I'll wait with you.” Keith offered as he took Lance’s helmet.

“You're damn right you will!” Lance leaned back against the parked bike. “We’re finally alone.”

“I know. Pidge wouldn't bug off after we figured everything out. I think she just got excited about being roommates.”

“Well, I can't blame her.” Lance looked at him in a way that made his breath short. “I’d kill to room with you.”

“Well I think that's something we can look forward to.” Keith turned, positioning himself between Lance’s legs. He took Lance’s face in his hands, forgetting that he was still wearing his gloves, beginning a leisurely kiss. Lance brought his hands up to wrap them around Keith, pulling their bodies close. They stopped for a minute, and Keith was pleased to see a deep blush across Lance’s face.

“So...I'm your first?” Lance settled his hands on Keith’s hips.

“Does it bother you?”

“No. Does it bother you that you're not mine?”

“I think it's better that at least one of us has some experience.” Keith let their hips press together, leaning down to kiss Lance’s neck. Lance groaned, and the grip on his hips got tighter.

“Are you trying to send me away with a hard-on?” Lance breathed, Keith doing his best to give his neck a mark.

“Maybe.” He ran his hands down the front of Lance’s chest. “I just don't want you to forget me. I don't know how long Pidge is going to take to find a place and even after that…”

“Oh I'll be there the second you move in. How long is your trip?”

“About ten hours.”

“By yourself? On the bike?”

“I've done it before.” Keith kissed him again. “I'll be fine.”

They spent the next few minutes kissing experimentally, doing things they hadn't tried before, in a comfortable bliss knowing that they wouldn't be saying goodbye forever.

“I wish I could go with you.”

“Ten hours is a little harsh for a passenger.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand. “I'll call you when I get home.”

“Okay.”

They hugged each other tightly, and Keith felt his throat squeeze as he watched Lance board, waving to him as he looked out the window.

After the bus pulled away, Keith stood there for a few moments. It had been a long time since the last time he had to say goodbye to someone. He took a few breaths, steadying himself so that he could drive more safely. Eventually he got his bearings.

And he set off down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS. So finally this work is finished. But wait! THERE'S MORE! 
> 
> I decided to continue this fic in a Part 2!!! I've already written a great deal of it and honestly I think this one will be much longer. 
> 
> [GO HERE FOR PART 2!!!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12421155/chapters/28267317)
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know how you liked Part 1 in the comments! Thanks so much for all your praise and encouragement. All the support really kept me going.
> 
> THANK!


End file.
